Emotionless
by Empty With You
Summary: Marco is the new kid at Degrassi. And he has some secrets he doesn't want to share. But nothing ever stays secret. Eventually DylanMarco pairing. More information is inside.
1. Prologue

Emotionless  
  
Summary: Marco is the new kid at Degrassi. And he has some secrets he doesn't want to share. But nothing ever stays secret. Eventually DylanMarco pairing.  
  
A/N: Hey this is my attempt at writing a Dylan and Marco pairing. It's not gonna happen right away though. Everything is explained about Marco in the story. So please read and then review. Forgive me if people are OOC but they have to be this way to work with my story. Constructive criticism please. So you can't just say you hate it, you have to tell me why so I could fix it to make it better. I hope you guys enjoy.  
  
Prologue  
  
Marco held his bookbag on his shoulder as he looked up at his new school. He was glad they had moved away from his old school. There, they had all known about him, and not one person accepted him for who he was. The proof were the scars left on his arm. He wanted to stop, he had even tried to stop. But he never could.  
  
He sighed. Maybe these kids will accept him and will be his friends. But he highly doubted that. So if he wanted to make friends, he'll have to go back to keeping secrets. No more coming out. Been there, done that. And he didn't want to do that again. But maybe it would be better that he told them now, so he wouldn't have to get to know them. No; Marco decided he wanted friends. He held onto his sleeve covered arm. And who knows, maybe he could learn to stop this.  
  
Marco took a deep breathe and shook off his thoughts. Right now he had to worry about finding the principle's office to learn all his classes. So he walked into the building in search of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: What do you think? Before anybody yells at me for putting that Marco is cutting himself when it is really Ellie, let me explain. It will all come together in the story. It will all go with what I'm trying to write. So you'll just have to read it. So please tell me what you think in many reviews. =) 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter before. There was no way I could made that longer. The rest of my chapters should be longer then that though. Also, the people in this story will probably be OOC most of the times. It has to be that way to fit in the story. And I'm gonna try to add some flashbacks, even short ones. So I can explain Marco's situation and everything else. So I hope you like this chapter. And thanks for the reviews.  
  
As Marco walked around in the halls in search of the office he looked around at the other people in the school. Everybody looked different, which was good. After not being able to find the principle's office he had to stop and ask someone. He walked up to the closest person and said, "Excuse me."  
  
The person turned around and said, "Hey, are you new here?"  
  
Marco nodded and replied, "Yeah, I'm Marco." Marco held out his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Spinner," he said taking Marco's hand.  
  
Marco smiled. This guy could definitely be his friend. But what kind of name was Spinner?  
  
"What grade are you in?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Tenth, you?" Marco replied.  
  
"Same, so what did you need?" he asked. He looked over this new kid. He seemed like a nice enough guy. He could even offer to show Marco around later. Spinner could introduce him to all his friends, including his girlfriend Paige.  
  
"I need to get to the principle's office," Marco told him.  
  
"Well, it's right down there," he said pointing down the hall. "It's written on the door."  
  
"Thanks," Marco said before turning away.  
  
"Hey!" Spinner yelled after him, causing Marco to turn around.  
  
"Later I'll introduce you to my friends," Spinner offered.  
  
"That would be great, thanks," Marco replied.  
  
"No problem," Spinner said before continuing towards his locker.  
  
When he got there he saw Paige waiting for him. "Where have you been, honeybee?" she asked.  
  
"I was talking to the new kid, carebear," Spinner said before he gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"So, tell me about this new kid," Paige said after Spinner took out all his books and they were heading to class.  
  
"His name is Marco and he is in our grade," Spinner told her.  
  
"You going to introduce him to everybody?" Paige asked.  
  
"Of course, cause I'm a considerate kind of guy," Spinner said with a grin.  
  
"You were only taught by the best, sweetie," she said as she kissed his cheek.  
  
They then walked hand in hand into their Math class with Mr. Armstrong.  
  
After they sat in their seats, Spinner saw Marco walk up to the classroom looking at a piece of paper. He walked up to the front of the class and gave the paper to his new teacher. Mr. Armstrong looked at it and announced to the class, "Okay class, we have a new student. His name is Marco Del Rossi."  
  
He then looked over at Marco and said, "Why don't you tell everyone where your from."  
  
"Well, I was born here, but then we moved to the US when I was ten. Now we moved back here," Marco explains.  
  
"You can take that seat next to Gavin," he said pointing to Spinner.  
  
Marco sat down and turned to Spinner and asked, "Gavin?"  
  
"That's my real name, only the teachers can call me that. Well, them and my parents. So I don't want to hear you say it ever again," Spinner warned him.  
  
Marco just laughed and nodded. The rest of his classes before lunch went fine. So far, Marco had made one friend. And Spinner was nice to him, which was something new. It's been a while since someone was just nice to him. If he wasn't sure before he was positive now, he was not coming out in his new school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hope that was good. Please review with constructive criticism please. In other words you can't just say you hate it, you have to tell me why so I could fix it to make it better. Thanks in advance. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I put in more of a plot here. By adding a small flashback and Marco meeting a certain person. This is still Marco's first day so I'm still getting things together. But soon the more intense stuff will happen. I have lots of ideas floating around so don't worry.  
  
WARNING: I wrote this story MY way. So in this story Marco is the NEW student and in TENTH grade. I know when he really came to the show, trust me. I'm pretty much obsessed with him so I know every episode he was in. With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is actually longer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now Marco was walking to lunch, and maybe he would actually sit with people. Marco had bought his lunch when he heard Spinner call his name. He walked over to his table and sat down.  
  
"Marco; this is Jimmy, Hazel, Craig, Ashley, Terri, and my girlfriend Paige," Spinner said pointing to everybody.  
  
"Hey," Marco said to them all.  
  
Spinner continued, "There is also Sean, who is our age and in the ninth grade, but he hangs out with Jay's gang now. Just don't mess with them, dude."  
  
"Thanks for the advise," Marco said. Then he saw a girl dressed differently then everybody else sitting by herself.  
  
"Who's that?" he asks, turning to face them again.  
  
Paige answered, "That's our very own vampire, Ellie."  
  
Marco just nodded, he didn't want to say anything against this girl. She reminded him of himself, but different of course. And if she was to be herself when she wasn't accepted, why should he not tell them who he really was? It's because he already did that, and it didn't turn out well. And he didn't feel like going through that again. Maybe she was strong enough to deal, but the cuts on his arms proved he wasn't. He could even remember the harsh words that were said to him.  
  
~~Flashbacks~~ (Dream)  
  
"Gross! That's so disgusting"  
  
"Get away from me, I don't want to catch your disease"  
  
"God created Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve"  
  
"We're gonna beat the fag out of you"  
  
Then there was nothing but a sharp pain all through his arms.  
  
~~End Flashbacks~~  
  
Marco shook his head to forget about all of the people who said those things. They were all back in his old school. He didn't have to worry about them anymore. Marco looked around at the people at his table and hoped they'd never find out. He didn't think he could take the cruel words and beatings again.  
  
For the rest of lunch Marco listened as his new friends talked. He added something when he wanted to, but he just enjoyed their company.  
  
After lunch he decided to check out the library. He took out some homework and sat at one of the tables. Marco was almost done with his Math when he saw someone walk in. As soon as he looked he couldn't take his eyes off him.  
  
Marco already knew what was happening, he was attracted to this guy. Isn't that how everything started? How he had first found out about himself? He would have to stay away from this guy.  
  
So, Marco forced himself to turn his attention back to his books. But he couldn't stop thinking about the guy that just walked in. And now he badly wanted to learn his name. Suddenly. he felt a hand on his shoulder. Marco turned to see the very person he was thinking about.  
  
The person smiled and said, "Hey, are you new here?"  
  
Marco couldn't help but smile back, "Yeah, just moved back."  
  
"That's cool, mind if I sit here?" he asked.  
  
After looking at the free seat Marco replied, "No, go ahead."  
  
The boy sat down, held out his hand and said, "I'm Dylan."  
  
He gratefully took Dylan's hand and stated, "Marco."  
  
Marco was too busy looking at Dylan's eyes to notice that he was still holding his hand. Dylan just kept smiling at this new boy. He was cute, and it seemed like he liked him. Marco also had a nice smile.  
  
When Marco realized he was still holding Dylan's hand, he quickly let go. He turned five shades of red and apologized. Dylan just laughed at Marco's obvious shyness.  
  
To spare Marco, Dylan decided to start up a conversation to learn more about him. "So, where did you move back from?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, the states," Marco replied.  
  
"How long did you live there?"  
  
"I moved there when I was ten and stayed for five years, and now I'm back," Marco told him.  
  
"So your in tenth grade?" Dylan said, judging by Marco's age.  
  
"Yeah, what about you?"  
  
"Twelfth, but I have a sister in tenth," he replied.  
  
"What's her name?" Marco asked. Maybe she had been one of the people he had met today.  
  
"Paige and her boyfriend is Spinner," he answered. If Marco had met them then he could always get more information from Paige. What was the point of having a sister who is the queen of gossip if you couldn't use it for your advantage?  
  
"Yeah, I met Spinner first and he introduced me to everybody," Marco said. He noticed the clock and realized the bell was going to ring soon. So he decided to see if Dylan would be at the library tomorrow.  
  
"Do you usually come to the library?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be here same period tomorrow," Dylan said just as the bell rang.  
  
Marco got up and took his books. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, see you then," Dylan replied before they both waved good-bye and went to their next class.  
  
Even though Marco had decided to not tell anyone, he couldn't help but like Dylan. But he could still hang out with Dylan, he just couldn't let him know how he really felt. See, he had the perfect plan. All Marco had to do now was stick to it.  
  
This was gonna be hard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: The flashbacks will be explained in more details later in longer flashbacks. So you can see what happened to Marco and stuff like that to make him think the way he does. Please review, and tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews. That was the most reviews I ever got.  
  
Also, as Dave the L's gal pointed out, the title of the story is also the name of a Good Charlotte song. And that's where I got it. It was either Emotionless or Little Things and this title sounded better with the story. Yay. So, here is the next chapter. There really is no deep plot mentioned here, but Marco meets Ellie. Also, their in my Art class. It is based on my Art class at least. Hope you enjoy. Also, in the next chapter I'm including a whole flashback.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Marco was now going to his next class; which was Art. He had chosen this class, opposed to Music or Autoshop. Marco wasn't interested in those.  
  
He walked into the class and the teacher told him to take a seat next to that Ellie girl he had seen at lunch. When he sat down he turned to her and said, "Hey, I'm Marco."  
  
She looked at him strangely before stating, "Ellie."  
  
"So, is this class any good?" he asked, trying to keep up a conversation with her.  
  
She hesitated for a moment. She wasn't used to someone being genuinely nice to her. Then she answered, "It's fine, Mr. B gives good assignments. We're in the middle of learning one point perspective. And we already started practicing our shading. We just finished the egg."  
  
"Sounds like I missed a lot. Would you mind if you helped me catch up? Tell me which materials we need and when?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure, I can meet you after school. And I'll show you the quick notes he makes us write," she offered.  
  
"Thanks, how about I meet you in front of school at the end of the day?"  
  
"Sure, no problem," Ellie agreed. She decided that he was being sincere. He seemed nice enough, but she had seen him with Paige and all of her friends. Well, if he was willing to be seen with then who was she to judge. It beats being at home anyway.  
  
"Hey!" Mr. B said as he hit the desk. Ellie jumped and realized that she hadn't been paying attention. He started laughing when he saw her jump. "I feel bad now, she really got scared," he said laughing. Ellie made sure to pay attention for the rest of the class.  
  
The rest of the day went by smoothly for Marco. In each class he was able to sit by someone he knew. He seemed to be becoming good friends with Spinner, Jimmy, and Ellie though.  
  
Marco walked out of the building and saw Ellie sitting down in front. He walked up behind her and said, "Hey, you ready?"  
  
She turned around and replied, "Yeah, lets go."  
  
Ellie picked up her things and stood to walk with him. He just followed her lead.  
  
"So where are we going?" Marco asked.  
  
"There's this place called The Dot. You can get something to eat or drink and I'll catch you up on everything we did in class," she said.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
They walked into The Dot sat down at a table in the back. They ordered two sodas and then went to work. Ellie took out her Art books and he took out loose-leaf.  
  
"Okay, so what materials do I need?" he asked as soon as he had his pen out.  
  
She told him what kind of pencils he needed, and which sketchbooks to get. "You got all that?" she stopped to make sure he had it all written down.  
  
"Yeah is there anything else?"  
  
"No, that's all so far. Mr. B will tell us when we need to bring in anything else," she said.  
  
He put his pencil down. "Well, that's not too much," he said smiling.  
  
"Just wait until you see all the assignments you have to make up," Ellie warned.  
  
Marco laughed and said, "Lets just start with that shading you were talking about."  
  
"Sure," she said.  
  
For the next half hour Ellie showed Marco everything they had done. She explained the shading and what Mr. B was looking for. And she even drew him a quick sketches as examples. When they were finally finished Marco offered to walk Ellie home.  
  
As they were walking Marco says, "Thanks again, I'm officially caught up in one class."  
  
She laughs at the small joke and replies, "I'm glad I could help." She then stops at her house and says, "This is where we separate, I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
  
"Bye," he replies. She starts walking up her stairs until she hear Marco call her. Ellie turns around and he says with a smile, "Save me a seat at lunch tomorrow."  
  
Ellie mock glares at him and replies, "Was that a cheap stab at how I was sitting alone today or are you serious."  
  
Marco grins at her and just states, "Both." Then he turns around and walks towards his own house. She stares after him and she can't help noticing that he was different then everybody else in school. In her books that was a good thing. He was the kind of guy who didn't have a problem with their outer appearance. Not many people are like that. He'd be fine though, unless he decided to trust the wrong people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Remember how I said it was my Art class, well Mr. B is my teacher. And what happened to Ellie happened to me. It's a fun class though. Hope you liked, please review. I try to get my next chapter up soon. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter has more of the plot in here and an important flashback. So, I hope you like. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Marco got home he went straight to his room. He took out all the books he had homework in and laid them on his bed. He looked at them for a second before grabbing his own notebook and sat at his desk. On the cover of his book it said: Journal. Marco had started to write in this when he first found out about himself. He didn't have anyone to talk to so he had written it all down.  
  
He began to write about his first day at Degrassi. It had gone great. He had friends and good classes. All he had to do was ignore the crush that was developing towards Dylan. Other then that, everything was fine.  
  
But the best thing about his day, was that he didn't have any desire to run into the bathroom and roll up his sleeves to add another scar. Maybe a small urge, but small enough that he could fight it. However Marco knew it wouldn't stay like this. Eventually his secret was going to come out, and he'll lose his new found friends. It was going to happen whether Marco wanted it to or not. He sighed and he heard his mother call him for dinner. He placed his notebook into his book-bag and went downstairs before his Mom got mad.  
  
Marco sat down at the table and looked around at his family. His Mom, Dad, and his older sister. They all knew about it and accepted him. His parents had been surprised at first, but told him that it was just part of who he was. And his sister, Marisa, accepted him right away. She had given him a huge hug. Marco wished everybody could have the same reactions, but that just wasn't true. There were people who thought someone like him was disgusting. People who had been in his old school.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by his mother's words, "So, Marco, how was your first day at school?"  
  
"It was good," he replied honestly.  
  
"Did you make any friends?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, the people are nice there."  
  
"That's good to hear son," his father told him.  
  
"Yeah," Marco replied looking down at the food in his plate.  
  
After dinner, Marco helped to wash the dishes. Then he went up to his room to finish his homework. When he was finally done, Marisa walked in to talk to him. "Hey, mind if I come in?" She asked already sitting next to him. "No, go ahead," he answered.  
  
"So, how were these people that you met?" she asked.  
  
"They were nice," he answered.  
  
Marisa smiled at him, but then she frowned. "Did you tell them?"  
  
Marco looked at the floor and shook his head. "I can't," he said.  
  
"You'll have to eventually."  
  
He sighed and said, "I know, but I don't want to."  
  
"People can be different here, give them a chance. Promise me you won't keep this to yourself," Marisa said.  
  
Marco hated it when she was right. "I promise," he agreed.  
  
She smiled at him, "Good." She got up and walked to the door and said, "Now get some sleep."  
  
As soon as she was gone he got ready for bad and curled up under his sheets. But when he closed his eyes the memories came flooding back.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
He was walking in the hall with his friend, Derek. They were talking about an uncomfortable subject for Marco, girls.  
  
Derek asked him, "Why don't you go out with Lisa? She is hot."  
  
"She isn't really my type," Marco replied nervously.  
  
"How can she not be your type, Lisa is everybody's type," Derek said smiling.  
  
Marco just shook his head.  
  
"You have to be gay not to like her," Derek joked.  
  
That's when Marco froze in his spot. Derek noticed Marco stopped and he turned to look at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" he said looking at Marco strangely. "Your not gay are you?" he asked.  
  
When Marco looked at the floor instead of answering Derek made a face. "Gross! That's so disgusting!" He slammed Marco into the lockers and stormed off.  
  
Marco just stood their with a shocked expression. It looked like Derek really wasn't his friend after all.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Marco woke up with a jerk. Derek had been the first person to find out about him. Then it all went down hill from there. After that, no one wanted to be friends with the school fag. Marco sighed, and he tried to go back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but I really have to update my other stories. Please review, thanks. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry I made you all wait so long for an update. I was really busy with school work and my dancing school. And I was trying to make this chapter sound right. I have a whole week off from school though, so I should have the next chapter out sooner. I hope. So, with that said, enjoy this chapter!!  
  
And thanks to all those who reviewed. I so glad you like my story. And I'm so happy that you guys think this is original. I love you all!!!!!  
  
Oh, and the numbers written into the story are explained at the bottom.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dylan walked up to the living room, ready to ask Paige about Marco. She was sitting on a chair looking at her nails.  
  
Dylan sat down no the couch across from her and said, "Hey sis, did you meet that new kid?"  
  
Paige answered without looking up, "That guy Marco? Yeah." She then looked up at Dylan and asked, "Why?"  
  
"No reason. Its just, I met him today too. And I was wondering what you knew about him," Dylan said trying to sound innocent.  
  
Paige smiled knowingly and said, "Oh, I get it. You like him."  
  
"What? I do not," Dylan lied.  
  
"Hun, I'm your sister. I know these things," Paige said.  
  
Dylan sighed in defeat and quietly answered, "Maybe I like him a little."  
  
Paige jumped over to Dylan and gave him a hug. "That is so cute! Marco seems like a total catch.(1) You guys would be so adorable together," she said excited.  
  
"Calm down for a second. I don't even know if he likes me, that way," Dylan said as he pulled away from his sister.  
  
"How did he act around you?" she asked.  
  
"Well, he did hold my hand for too long and he seemed kind of nervous. He also wanted to meet again tomorrow in the library," Dylan said. And he smiled, thinking of their meeting in the library.  
  
"Definite signs of crushing. It's obvious he likes you," Paige told him with a huge smile.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive! Just don't push the poor guy. You know, in case he is new to the whole concept of liking guys," Paige warned.  
  
"I can't believe I'm getting advise from my little sister," Dylan said shaking his head.  
  
"Hey! I resent that," Paige said as she playfully hit him. "Besides, girls mature faster than guys. I'm probably older anyway," she finished with a smile. She gave him one last hug before going upstairs to her room.  
  
Dylan just shook his head and followed suit.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next day Marco walked into school and went to his locker. Standing there was Jimmy and Craig.  
  
"Hey Marco," they greeted as he walked up to them.  
  
"Hey" he said opening his locker.  
  
"Do you want to play basketball after school with us?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"That would finally make it even and I wouldn't have to be on Spinner's team anymore," Craig said.  
  
"Why Spinner?" Marco asked.  
  
"Because Spin sucks and Jimmy is the best player out of the three of us. So it was fair to have me and Spinner against Jimmy," Craig explained.  
  
"And I still won," Jimmy said triumphantly.  
  
"So you in?" Craig asked ignoring Jimmy.  
  
"Sure," Marco said closing his locker.  
  
"Awesome, meet you after school then," Craig said before walking to get his books.  
  
"See you in class Marco," Jimmy said turning to follow his friend.  
  
Marco smiled to himself. He was glad that his new friends wanted to hang out with him. But Marisa's words stayed in his head. He would have to tell them, just not today. Today he was going to play basketball with his friends.  
  
By the time he'd finished getting out his books, he heard the bell ring.  
  
"Oh man," he said with a sigh as he closed his locker. He quickly went looking for his first class, since he forgot which room it was in. Marco was too busy looking at the classrooms, so he didn't notice somebody down the hall. He ended up running right into the person.  
  
"Watch it!" the person said irritated.  
  
"Sorry," Marco apologized. He looked up at the person and decided to introduce himself.  
  
"Hey, I'm Marco."  
  
The person just looked at him like he had six heads. The person thought about answering, then just stated, "Sean."  
  
"Oh," Marco replied. He remembered that this was the guy Spinner had told him about.  
  
Sean just smirked at Marco's reaction to his name. "Heard of me?" he asked.  
  
"Someone might have mentioned you, but what do people know?" Marco said trying to be friendly.  
  
"A lot," Sean answered as he turned and walked away.  
  
Marco frowned at the retreating back. He didn't understand why someone would act that way. It seemed that Sean was putting up an act, just like him. Marco decided to dwell more on this later. Right now, he was late for class.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After he finally made it to his class, he took a seat next to Paige. She leaned over and said, "My brother told me he met you yesterday." Paige smiled at the memory of her brother coming up to her.  
  
Marco blushed, realizing she was talking about Dylan. "Yeah, we talked," he said.  
  
Paige smiled at his red cheeks and said, "He also said you guys were gonna meet again today at the library."  
  
Marco nodded as his reply, since he was afraid to open his mouth and say something stupid.  
  
"I'm really glad that you feel comfortable around my brother," Paige said trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"What?" Marco asked with a frown. He didn't understand what she was saying.  
  
"You know, even though he is gay," she said eyeing his reaction.  
  
"He's what?" Marco asked surprised. He had thought Dylan was too good looking to be gay, or anything like him for that matter.(2)  
  
"Dylan's gay. You don't have a problem with that, do you?" she asked with a fake frown. Meanwhile, she smiled inwardly. Even though she acted like a dumb blond sometimes, didn't mean she was clueless. Paige was able to see Marco's emotions in his eyes.  
  
"No!" Marco answered quickly.  
  
Paige smiled at Marco's reaction and said, "Good, I'm glad." She turned back around in her seat to listen to the teacher.  
  
Marco stared for a second before doing the same. He was confused about the way Paige had just acted towards him. It was like she knew something he didn't. Including the way she brought up Dylan's sexuality. Finding out that Dylan was gay created hope in Marco, but he quickly dismissed it. Dylan was a great guy and would never go for someone as messed up as Marco. He sighed and tried to pay attention to the class, but there was too many things he kept worrying about. Including how he was supposed to meet Dylan after lunch. Marco shook his head from his thoughts and tried to make it through the rest of this class.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
TBC  
  
(1) Yes, I took that line from the show. But I made her say it about Marco instead of Dylan. Hehe!!  
  
(2) Now this line is really not true. We all know that the cutest and hottest guys are gay. Lol, stinks though!  
  
A/N: I hope I kept everybody IC. I really tried! Please review and let me know what you think!! 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
A/N: I actually got this chapter out quick. I rule!! Woohoo!! Okay, victory dance over. Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers, who always make my day. I SO glad that you like this story. And I hope that you like this chapter too.  
  
WARNING: This chapter includes self mutilation(cutting)  
  


* * *

  
It was finally lunch, and Marco went down to meet Ellie. He bought his food than went to sit with her.  
  
"Hey," he said as he sat across from her.  
  
"Hey, saved you a seat," Ellie joked.  
  
Marco smiled and asked, "So how is your day so far?"  
  
"Just like every other day, boring," Ellie answered.  
  
"So, how has your time here been so far?" she asked Marco.  
  
"It's been pretty good actually. I met a bunch of people," he said.  
  
"Really? You meet any girls?" Ellie joked with a smile.  
  
"There's actually this one girl, kind of annoying though," Marco said smiling.  
  
"Haha, very funny. But seriously, you meet any girls that you like?" she asked. She didn't like the concept of gossip, but she wanted to learn more about her new friend.  
  
Marco's face fell and he looked down at his tray. Ellie frowned at this and asked, "You have a bad history with girls?"  
  
"You could say that," Marco mumbled. He looked up at Ellie and wondered if he could tell her. She was different from everybody else he had met. Maybe she would accept him. Even if she didn't, it was probably a better idea to tell her now. Marco didn't want to get too attached to Ellie, just to have hate him later. His sister's words were still fresh in his head too. Marco sighed and asked, "If I tell you something you think you could keep it to yourself ?"  
  
"Of course," Ellie answered sincere.  
  
He took a deep breathe and leaned in before he whispered, "I'm gay." He watched Ellie's face and waited for her reaction.  
  
Ellie let out a breathe she had been holding and said, "Is that all? I thought you were going to tell me you were dying."  
  
Marco was surprised, "What? You don't hate me?"  
  
"Why would I hate you? You're a great guy Marco, that's just a part of who you are. Why would you think different?" Ellie told him honestly.  
  
"Because of the people in my old school," he answered.  
  
"Then they were a bunch of losers. There is nothing wrong with you."  
  
"You gotta promise not tell anyone though. I'm not ready to come out to everybody yet," Marco said worried.  
  
"My lips are sealed," Ellie promised.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So, you meet any guys you like?" she pushed.  
  
Marco blushed and said, "Well, there was this one guy."  
  
"Who is it?" Ellie asked nudging his shoulder.  
  
His blush deepened several shades of red as he muttered, "Paige's older brother."  
  
"What?!" she yelled and Marco gave her a look. "What?" she said really low.  
  
"Do you think I actually have a chance with him?" he asked unsure of himself.  
  
"Of course, he'd be a fool not to go out with you. I told already, you're a great guy," Ellie reassured him.  
  
Marco smiled at his friend, "Thanks."  
  
For the rest of the period they learned more about each other.  
  


* * *

  
After lunch, Marco went to his locker to get his books. He still couldn't believe Ellie accepted him so easily. She was definitely different from all the people in his old school. All they had done was call him names and some even beat him up. He remembered the time he had tried to sit with his friends, but they had already found out about him.  
  
~~Flaskback~~  
  
It had been just yesterday that Derek had found out about him. Marco couldn't believe that he hadn't come up with something to say, anything. Now Derek knew and thought he was disgusting. He had thought that Derek was his friend, but he probably told everybody already. Marco was thankful that Derek was dumb though, so they didn't have any classes together the entire day. But Marco was afraid of going to lunch to sit with his friends. He was afraid of what they would all think of him now.  
  
Marco walked cautiously to his usually table where they were all sitting. They had all been talking until Steve saw him walk next to them.  
  
"What are you doing fag?" he snapped at Marco.  
  
Marco stood there frozen; he didn't know what to do. His friends were all looking at him as if his face was covered with pimples. They were looking at him disgusted.  
  
"He asked you a question fruitcake," Cone said cruelly. (1)  
  
"I-I-I j-just," Marco stuttered trying to think of something to say.  
  
"Get away from us. We don't want to get your disease," Derek said in disgust.  
  
Marco just turned around and walked away numbly. His so called 'friends' now that of him as a piece of filth.  
  
His friends had all deserted him that day and he was now alone. After that horrible day at school, he ran home. He went straight to the bedroom and locked the door. Marco fell on his bed and let his tears that he had been holding fall.  
  
Marco wanted this pain to go away. He needed the pain to go away. He got up and took out his pocket knife from his drawer. His father had given it to him saying that he was a 'man' now. Marco walked into the bathroom and made sure the door was locked. He looked at his face in the mirror and tried to wipe away the river of tears. He than turned his attention to his arm. Marco opened the knife and held it close to his wrist. He thought about ending it right then, but he moved the knife to his upper arm instead. He just wanted the pain to disappear, he didn't think he could end his life.  
  
He pressed the knife into his skin and hissed as the flesh split under the pressure. Marco let out a breathe; it felt like all his pain was released with the trail of blood coming from the cut. He had to force himself to take the small knife out. The cut he made was deep and long, and it made him a little dizzy. He grabbed onto the sink so he didn't fall over. Marco quickly applied pressure to the cut to stop the bleeding. He put a bandage over it when it wouldn't stop. Then he cleaned the blood in the sink. After he finished, he walked back into his room and quickly put on a sweater to hide his shame from his family.  
  
Marco had made his first cut that day, and it would not be his last.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Marco gently touched his sleeve covered arm. The memory was one of the most painful. It was the day he was deserted by the people he had called his friends. And it was the day he had taken up a deadly habit.  
  
A locker slammed shut and Marco was snapped out of his thoughts. He looked up to close his own locker and he started to walked towards the library. Marco's heart started racing as he got closer. He was getting nervous about talking to Dylan again. Dylan was a such a wonderful person. But would he ever fall for someone like Marco? He looked at his arm one last time before entering the room his crush was in.  
  


* * *

  
TBC:  
  
(1) Does anyone think 'Cone' is a weird name? And does anyone realize I just stole the names of the members in Sum 41? (Except I spelt Derek's name differently and I didn't include Brown-Sound) I felt like using their names. So, Sum 41 are Marco's evil friends. I might use them again somewhere in another flashback. I'm not sure yet, but I'll figure it out.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if the talk between Marco and Ellie seemed rushed, but I was trying to develope their relationship. And I know that Ellie was OOC but she had to be for that scene. But I hope you all liked this chapter despite that. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot. And I'm sorry for the delay. I had trouble with writing this chapter. Because I had been thinking about a scene with Marco and Dylan, but I couldn't decide how it would go. So after awhile I decided not to do it. So this is what I came up with instead. I hope you all like it.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While talking with Dylan, Marco was a nervous mess; at least in his opinion. Marco even had to listen to himself stutter every other word. Marco could also feel his face heat up as he blushed several shades of red. Just being with Dylan made him feel all giddy.  
  
The two of them talked for a while about random subjects and things they liked. Marco learned that Dylan played hockey, while Dylan learned that Marco was very talented when it came to Art.  
  
The entire time they were there, both of them stared into the other's eyes. Each one mesmerized by the sparkling color and stunning beauty of the other. It was as if their eyes were being pulled together by a magnetic force. However, the bell rung and broke the magic. Marco and Dylan looked up at the clocked surprised; it hadn't felt like an hour to them. They reluctantly said their good-byes and left, but not before planning to meet again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dylan contemplated whether he should ask Marco out or not. If he did, he might sound too aggressive and scare Marco. But if he didn't, then he might lose his chance all together. Maybe he could just start off slow. First as friends, then they could always become closer. Dylan decided that he would invite Marco to one of his games. Marco could hang out with Paige in the stands while watching Dylan be a stud. The thought made Dylan smile. He was also glad that he had a plan now.  
  
He looked at the time and frowned.  
  
'I should hurry before I'm late.'  
  
With that in mind, Dylan hurried to his next class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After his last class, Marco returned to his locker to put his books away. As he closed it he saw Craig and Jimmy walking towards him.  
  
"Hey man, you ready to play?" Jimmy said as they reached Marco.  
  
"Sure, lets go," Marco replied.  
  
The three of them walked together to the basketball courts, where they would meet Spinner. When they got there they saw that Spin was already on a court practicing. So, they put their stuff down to start the game.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Spinner asked as he dribbled the ball.  
  
"Nothing, lets just start playing," Craig said as he grabbed the ball from him.  
  
"So, what are the teams?" Spinner asked glaring at Craig.  
  
"To be fair, it's you and me against Craig and Marco," Jimmy stated.  
  
"Sounds fair to me, we call shirts," Craig said quickly, causing Marco to sigh in relief.  
  
"Fine, lets just play," Jimmy said as he passed the ball to Marco so he could take his shirt off.  
  
Craig and Marco claimed victory after the first game, while Jimmy and Spinner won the second. Before they started the third Spinner stated, "I don't want to be skins anymore."  
  
"Then me and Marco will be skins and you guys can be shirts," Craig agreed.  
  
Marco looked at him surprised. They were going to be skins? Meaning no shirts? The thought caused Marco to hold on to his arm protectively. If he had to be skins, his new friends will see how messed up he really was.  
  
"Actually, I have to be going," Marco lied quickly as he grabbed his bag.  
  
"Why? It's still early," Spinner said giving him a weird look.  
  
"I have to do my homework; I have a lot of Art work to make up," Marco replied nervously as he backed away, still cradling his arm.  
  
"Sure, see you tomorrow," Jimmy said unsure, his gaze catching the slight movement of Marco holding his arm.  
  
"Bye guys," Marco said before turning around and quickly started to walk home.  
  
"What's up with him?" Spinner asked curious.  
  
"I don't know, but he left in a hurry," Craig commented.  
  
"Lets just play; me and you against Jimmy... Jimmy?" Spinner said, his words pulling Jimmy from his thoughts.  
  
Jimmy turned back towards them and said, "Yeah, sure."  
  
"Your ball," Craig said as he passed the ball to Jimmy and the game started once again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as he was out of sight, Marco broke out into a run. He needed to get far away from school, the courts, and his friends. He couldn't let them see his secret. How would they look at him if they knew? How would they react? Marco wouldn't be able to take it is they left him because of it. He knew he had problems, but they just couldn't know; nobody knew.  
  
Marco hurried into his house, past the living room, up the stairs, and into his room. While breathing heavily, he dropped onto his bed in exhaustion. He didn't know how much longer he could keep all of this to himself. He felt as if he could burst any minute with everything he was hiding deep inside.  
  
He could still remember the time when he was almost caught.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
After another day of being teased and picked on, Marco went straight to the bathroom in tears. He had been lucky to get up stairs without being seen by anybody.  
  
The bathroom was his only refuge now; the only place he had left to go. To escape the harsh words and painful hands. He didn't want to hurt anymore. Marco looked at the razor he had become fond of and thought about just ending it all.  
  
No; Marco was too afraid of actually killing himself. He just kept to hurting himself. Marco took the razor down and rolled up his sleeve. His tears continued to fall as he held the sharp edge to his arm. He started to push it in when the door suddenly opened. Marco panicked and dropped the razor unto the floor as he turned to see Marisa standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were fixing your hair," his sister joked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm almost done. Can you give me a minute?" Marco said as he tried to sound calm. But his shaking voice gave him away, causing Marisa to give him a look.  
  
"Sure, just let me know when that is," Marisa said carefully as she looked him over. And Marco let out a breath of relief as she left.  
  
He had almost been caught by his sister. What would she have done if she had found out? Marco tried not to think about this, and tried to remind himself that Marisa didn't find out.  
  
His painful secret was safe for another day.  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
Marco had been lucky that day when the razor had fallen behind him and he had been able to step on it before Marisa saw. And it was a good thing that he had left the basketball courts when he did.  
  
He knew one day that someone was going to find out. There was only so long Marco could lose blood almost each day before turning incredibly pale or before it started to soak through his shirt. But until then, he would keep it to himself; and continue to send the pain below. (1)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: How was that? Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you all thought.  
  
(1) 'Send The Pain Below' is a song by CHEVELLE. I really liked it so I added it in. If you care here is some of the lyrics to it:  
  
I like having hurt, So send the pain below where I need it, You used to beg me to take care of things, And smile at the thought of me failing.  
  
Chorus- But long before, having hurt, I'd send the pain below, I'd send the pain below. Much like suffocating, Much like suffocating, Much like suffocating, (I'd send the pain below...) Much like suffocating, (I'd send the pain below...)  
  
You used to run me away, All while laughing. Then cry about the fact, 'til I returned.  
  
Chorus  
  
I can't feel my chest, Need more, drop down, Closing in.  
  
I can't feel my chest, Drop down.  
  
Chorus  
  
So send the pain below, (Much like suffocating) So send the pain below. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. To make up for the delay last time, I wrote up this chapter faster. I wrote fast!! I'm such a nice person. Kidding, or am I. *dun dun dun* Seriously, I'm really glad you guys all liked the last chapter. And I hope you like this one too!! Enjoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marco spent the rest of the afternoon just laying on his bed staring at his shirt covered arm. He slowly rolled up the offending sleeve and gently outlined every cut with his finger. Each one symbolized his pain, his humiliation, and his sorrow. Different words had been the cause of different cuts.  
  
He couldn't help but wonder: Why had he been treated like that? Was there something so wrong with him? Had he deserved it all? His family didn't seem to think so. Maybe that was all that mattered. Yet, Marco still cared whether these new people would accept him or not. So far, he already had Ellie. That was one more friend than what he had in his old school. Marco still remembered all the times he had sat alone at lunch, and he ignored in the halls. Unfortunately, being ignored meant a good day.  
  
Marco could still hear all the harsh and hateful words spoken to him in the halls, in class, and during lunch. They were the hurtful words that had caused the scars that now marked his skin. If only the kids in his old school had been more like Ellie.  
  
Marco still remembered that the day after being humiliated by his so- called friends had proven to be even worse. By the time he got to school, everybody knew about what had happened and why.  
  
Walking down the halls had turned out to be a horror. He was still able to hear each word that was spoken to or about him.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Look at the faggot walk"  
  
"Did you hear what happened yesterday"  
  
"I heard the fruitcake cried like a girl"  
  
"How you doing princess?"  
  
"Don't forget to put on your makeup"  
  
"What if he breaths on me? I don't want to catch his disease"  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Marco tried to ignore them, he really did. But every word was like taking a knife to the heart. The worse part was his friend's words were the most hateful of them all.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Derek, Cone, and Steve were standing by his locker ready with their attack.  
  
"Hey there pretty boy, you got a boyfriend yet?" Derek snickered  
  
"You disgust me, you stupid fag," Cone said cruelly.  
  
"I always knew there was something wrong with you," Derek sneered at him.  
  
Marco tried to walk away, but Steve pushed him into the locker and pinned him there.  
  
"But don't worry fruitcake, we're gonna fix all that," Steve taunted in a hushed voice. All Marco could do was look at Steve; his face showed off his confusion and his fear.  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna beat the fag out of you," Derek said as he laughed in Marco's face.  
  
With one last push from Steve, the three of them were gone. For the rest of the day only one thought stuck in his head; regardless of other people. The people who he used to call friends were now the ones threatening him with their fists.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Marco attempted to blink away the unshed tears now in his eyes, but with little affect. His tears fell freely down his cheeks on his pillow. Everyday had proven to be worse than the next. He knew his parents had worried about him. Each day he came home with some kind of bruise; either a physical or emotional mark to his body. Marco was glad his family had moved back to Canada; he didn't think he could have taken anymore abuse. As long as he was here, away from them, he was safe.  
  
For now at least.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, a kid was walking to his next class. He knew he was late, but couldn't care less. He walked in and immediately ignored the teacher and sat down with his two friends. The all spent the entire period scribbling in their notebooks or just talking to each other. As the bell rang, the three of them hurried out of the classroom to sign out in their homeroom.  
  
What they didn't expect was their homeroom teacher stopping them. "Listen up! Since our homeroom raised the most money for the fund, we were chosen to go on a trip to Canada where we would visit a school there. I will hand out the permission slip now; and their due back tomorrow," the teacher announced to everyone in the room. She looked at the three snickering boys in the back of the room.  
  
"You got that Derek?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Do you all like my attempt at a cliffhanger. If you want to know what happens next you have to review please. Bye! 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
A/N: Hey!! Thank you all for all those reviews. You make me feel so special, thank you. I'm so glad that you like my story!! Now for the next chapter. YaY!!! So I hope you al like this chapter too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Marco walked into school with a fake smile on his face and his newest hidden cut on his upper arm. After remembering his old school last night, Marco had grabbed his pocket knife and locked himself in the bathroom. The pain had been suffocating him last night, and Marco had to get rid of it. Afterwards, Marco had felt a sense of relief and was able to fall asleep. However, as he got ready for school the next morning, Marco shamefully put on his long sleeved shirt.  
  
Now, as he walked in the halls, Marco would pretend everything was fine; like always. This had become his everyday routine. He would bleed himself at night and cover it up the next day. No body knew any of this though; for that he was thankful.  
  
"Hey Marco, you left kind of early yesterday," Jimmy commented as he saw Marco in the hall.  
  
Marco turned towards him, stopping in place. "My parents are strict when it comes to staying out," Marco lied. His parents couldn't be happier that Marco had made new friends. "Besides, I had a lot of homework to catch up on," he finished.  
  
'At least that isn't exactly lying. I do have catching up to do, but I just didn't go home because of it.' Marco worked out in his head.  
  
"Sure, understandable," Jimmy said, still unsure. There was something off about Marco, but he couldn't figure out what.  
  
"We should definitely hang out again," Jimmy suggested.  
  
Marco looked at him surprised and stuttered, "Really? That'd be great." Marco still needed time to get used to people who actually wanted to 'hang' out with him.  
  
"Alright, cool. See you in class then," Jimmy said before walking back to his locker.  
  
"Bye," Marco said before continuing to his own locker. This day was definitely going to be a good day; he could feel it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When it was finally lunch, Marco walked to Ellie's table with more confidence than the day before. For Ellie knew who he was, and she accepted him. And Marco couldn't be happier about that.  
  
"Hey Marco. How was your day so far?" Ellie asked looking up from the book she was reading.  
  
"It's been fine. But Spinner burping in every class is getting really annoying; not to mention the smell of his breath," Marco replied with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
Ellie laughed, "That's Spinner alright."  
  
Marco sat down across from Ellie, but before they could continue talking Craig walked over to their table.  
  
"Hey Marco, you played great yesterday. I never win when it's just me and Spin against Jimmy," Craig said.  
  
"No problem; it was fun," Marco said with a smile.  
  
"Next time you should stay longer. You missed Spin run into the pole," Craig snickered.  
  
Marco laughed too, as he noticed the small bump on Spinner's forehead. How he'd miss that before?  
  
"Sure, next time," Marco nodded.  
  
"Great. See you later," Craig said before turning and walking back to his own table.  
  
Marco and Ellie expected a quiet lunch from then on. That was, until Spinner came over and sat in the chair next to Marco.  
  
"Hey man. You played pretty good yesterday, I didn't expect you to have any strength in your skinny arms," Spinner said. For affect, he took said arm and shook it. Marco had been holding his fork at the time; the action causing some food to hit Ellie.  
  
"Spin!" she scolded.  
  
He stopped shaking Marco's arm and apologized, "Oops, sorry."  
  
"Sure," Ellie said as she picked the food from her hair.  
  
"Look, I'll see you later man," Spinner said as he playfully punched shoulder and left.  
  
Marco waited until Spinner was gone before he grabbed his shoulder. "Ow," he said as he rubbed it.  
  
"Baby," Ellie joked with a smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After lunch Marco went to the same room as yesterday; the library.  
  
He walked in the and sat his now consistent table. Marco took out some books to pretend to work as he waited; he didn't want to look too desperate. Five long minutes later, Dylan walked in; and Marco's nerves were back, full force.  
  
"Hey Marco," Dylan said as he took his seat beside the shorter boy.  
  
"Hey," Marco said as he tried to calm his nerves. 'I hope I don't stutter this time,' he prayed silently.  
  
"Are you doing anything tonight?" Dylan asked.  
  
"N-N-o," Marco replied. He couldn't speak right, his mind was busy trying to figure out what Dylan wanted. "Why?" he asked nervously.  
  
Dylan took a breath and stated, "I have a game tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go." Dylan then took our a ticket to his hockey game to show Marco.  
  
"Are you kidding, I'd love to go," Marco said, over enthusiastic. "I mean... Sure, that'd be cool," Marco said trying not to sound that desperate.  
  
Dylan laughed and handed Marco the ticket. "I'm glad you'll be there. Usually it's just Paige there with me. She should be there tonight too, so you'll have someone to talk to."  
  
"Sounds good," Marco said. He couldn't seem to get the huge smile off his face. Marco could already see himself tonight; stuttering and tripping over his own feet. At least Paige will be there. Maybe talking with her will be able to calm his nerves.  
  
"Oh, almost forgot, I'll pick you up to drive you there; at seven. I just need your address," Dylan said as he remembered. He didn't want Marco walking around in a new place in the dark; he didn't want to put Marco in any danger or anything. (1)  
  
"Yeah, sure," Marco said, giddy at the idea of being in the same car with him. He ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote his address on it before handing it to Dylan.  
  
"Cool, you don't live far from my house," Dylan smiled at Marco, which caused the shorter boy to blush.  
  
"Are you happy it's finally Friday? I can't wait to just go home sleep before my game," Dylan said.  
  
"Yeah, now I have the whole weekend to catch up on homework," Marco said almost conquering all of his nerves.  
  
"You don't have to spend the whole weekend inside. If you don't mind, maybe Saturday we could hang out at The Dot," Dylan suggested.  
  
Marco's smile grew at the idea of spending even more time with Dylan over this weekend. "Yeah, that'd be great." Marco seemed to be saying that a lot today. And he couldn't be happier.  
  
For the rest of the period, they talked about the Hockey game and other weekend plans.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marco left the library and walked out the door, right into...  
  
"We gotta stop meeting like this; your starting to annoy me," Sean said irritated.  
  
Marco stuttered and apologized. He didn't think Sean was a scary person, but the other boy with him was pretty big. The boy reminded him of Derek, and that was never a good thing.  
  
"This kid bothering you?" the tall boy said.  
  
"He's nothing I can't take care of myself Jay," Sean told him with his tough act on.  
  
Marco knew who this kid was now. He was the boy from the gang Spinner told him about. This wasn't going to end well, was it?  
  
"Fine," Jay said glaring at Marco before walking off.  
  
"Thought I told you to watch it already," Sean said.  
  
Marco shrugged, his fear had left with Jay. He still thought Sean was just putting up an act.  
  
Just then Dylan walked out from the library and spotted Marco, "This kid bothering you Marco?"  
  
It seemed like the tables were suddenly turned now.  
  
"No, we were just talking," Marco said.  
  
Dylan gave Sean a warning look as he spoke to Marco, "Come on, I'll walk you to your next class."  
  
"Sure," Marco said. He then walked off with Dylan to his next class. Marco didn't understand why Sean acted that way, but it wasn't any of his business. So he decided to just drop it.  
  
'Can't be friends with everybody, I guess.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Marco suspected, he had a good day; considering his run in with Sean and Jay. Marco still had no problem with Sean though.  
  
Marco was especially giddy about spending most of his weekend with Dylan, and he couldn't wait for tonight. He got home quickly just to pick out an outfit, it looked casual without looking like he spent an hour picking it out.  
  
Now all he had to do was wait...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
(1) Look at that, Dylan is all worried about out little Marco. I couldn't resist putting that in. Seeing as what happened in the episode 'Pride.'  
  
A/N: Hope you all liked that. Please review and tell me what you think!!! 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Happy Belated Birthday Kiberthan!! Glad my story helped make your birthday great! And to bookdragon14, you noticed! I did get my name from a Mest song. YaY. To everyone else who reviewed, THANK YOU. You are all so awesome. I hope you all like this chapter too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marco must have changed his outfit at least three times. He had looked in the mirror to check himself; he was finally happy with his look.  
  
Presently, Marco was sitting on the couch waiting for Dylan to arrive. He had already told his parents and they had been thrilled; it's been so long since Marco had gone out. But Marco had just told them he was watching his 'friend' play, not his crush. Marisa had given him a huge hug, saying how cute he looked. Now she was sitting with him, asking him a bunch of questions.  
  
"Do you like this boy?" Marisa asked bluntly.  
  
"Marisa!" Marco scolded, embarrassed.  
  
"Come on, you can tell me," Marisa begged.  
  
Marco blushed at the thought of Dylan and answered quietly, "Maybe."  
  
His older sister squealed in delight, "This is so adorable. Is this a date then?"  
  
"No!" Marco answered quickly. "I'm just going to watch his game; I don't even think he likes me," he explained.  
  
"What's not to like? You're so cute," Marisa said as she pinched Marco's cheek as a relative aunt would.  
  
Marco hit her hand away as he scolded her, "Stop that."  
  
Just then the bell rang; and Marisa smiled as Marco jumped of the couch heading to the door. He stopped short to look at himself in a small mirror that hung in the hallway; a nervous hand moved a piece of hair behind his ear. Marco took in a shaky breath before opening the door. He smiled slightly at Dylan, who now stood in front of him.  
  
"Hey, you ready?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Yeah, lets go," Marco replied; he wanted to leave before his sister starting asking Dylan questions.  
  
Dylan turned and led the way to his car. Upon reaching it, Marco could see that Paige was sitting in the back with a knowing smile on her face.  
  
"Hope you don't mind the front," Dylan commented as he opened the door for the shorter boy. [1]  
  
"This seat is fine with me," Marco said as he climbed in; settling himself in the seat before putting on his seat-belt.  
  
Dylan shut the car door and jogged around the car to the driver's side, and got in himself. He couldn't help but smile at Marco as he buckled himself in.  
  
"Here we go," Dylan managed as he started the car.  
  
With that, they were on their way; leaving Marco even more nervous than ever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marisa smiled as her brother left with the taller boy. She was happy for Marco; he needed somebody. As far as she knew Marco never had a girlfriend, and she couldn't even imagine what would have happened if Marco had gone to his old school with a boyfriend. She was even happier that her brother was getting a second chance in a better school. He already had new friends, who weren't all pigs. He even had his first potential boyfriend.  
  
The only thing Marisa wished for now, was that everything would keep looking up for her baby brother; he deserved it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marco fidgeted nervously in his seat as Dylan and Paige talked to each other. He wasn't even paying attention, his nerves had taken over him. It wasn't until he heard his name, did he turn to look at Paige.  
  
"Huh?" Marco replied confused as to what she wanted.  
  
"I was just asking what movies you wanted to see," Paige repeated for Marco ears.  
  
Marco looked at her confused; when had they started talking about movies?  
  
Although dazed, he answered anyway, "Actually, I want to see Scooby Doo 2. I saw the first one and loved it, the second one looks just as funny."  
  
Dylan smiled and glanced over for a second to say, "I've been dying to see that movie."  
  
"Well, since you guys were planning to hang out at the Dot anyway, you should go see the movie," Paige suggested, her knowing smile plastered back on her face.  
  
Marco blushed furiously at the idea of sitting so close to Dylan in the dark, but nodded nonetheless. Dylan smiled and nodded as well. "Sounds like a plan," Dylan said and gave his sister a grateful smile.  
  
She gave him a look that said, 'You so owe me.' Causing Dylan to let out a small laugh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dylan watched Marco from the corner of his eye as he stopped the car at a red light. The boy was very cute and good looking. He had the sudden urge to reach out and tuck a loose strand of Marco's hair behind his ear. Then maybe let his hand trace a path to Marco's jaw to feel how soft the skin there was. He might have even done this, if it hadn't been for that goofy grin his sister was giving him. He opted to just try to get through the remaining drive to his game.  
  
Meanwhile, Marco was desperately trying his hardest not to stare at Dylan. He attempted to look out the window at passing stores and houses instead. He even started to make a song out of the title of the store, something his sister enjoyed doing whenever they were in the car. [2]  
  
For the rest of the drive it went on like this, with Dylan trying to steel glances while Marco watched his ever fidgeting hands.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
[1] That was too cute not to put in. Gave me the giggles, lol.  
  
[2] My friend's sister does that. And my friend thought it would be fun to show me.  
  
A/N: Also, I apologize for pointing out repeatedly how nervous Marco was. But I was writing how I feel when around a guy I like. And I wanted to get that point across. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review, and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. It should be sooner than later, since I don't have school! Yay, please review. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
A/N: Sorry this took me a little while. We're getting close to the recital for my Dancing School, which means extra classes during the week. But here it is, I must have read it over at least five times. I also tried to make this chapter longer, I continued where I wanted to stop. So I worked hard on this chapter. Also, since that preview with Marco and Dylan was just the cutest thing I've ever seen, even though it was last week. And that really got me writing and trying to fix up any grammar mistakes. So I hope you all like it!!  
  
Kibethan- I feel really stupid for spelling your name wrong, I still don't know why I did that. Sorry again, hope you like this chapter.  
  
And to Rowenna7 I'm a girl, and that wasn't rude at all.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed. I wish I could reply to you all!! You're all so great!!

* * *

To just anyone it seemed as if Marco was simply staring intently at the game. However, if you looked closely, you could tell that his eyes were glued to only one player; Dylan. Being able to watch Dylan with a reason was more than Marco could ever ask for. All he had to do was try not to drool, considering that Paige was sitting right next to him.  
  
Meanwhile, on the ice, Dylan was desperately trying not to stare at Marco. Dylan tried to stay concentrated on the game, he even tried to pretend that Marco wasn't there. After that didn't work, he thought about what his team would do to him if he ended up losing the game for them.  
  
'That worked,' Dylan thought as his mind finally got back in the game.

* * *

Paige looked over a Marco and decided to find out a little more about him; for her brother of course.  
  
"Hey, you like the game so far?" she asked him nonchalant.  
  
He answered her while keeping his gaze locked on the object of his affections, "Yeah, it's great."  
  
Paige saw that he was obviously not interested in talking with her. Therefore, she decided on a way to catch his attention.  
  
"And what do you think of my brother?" she asked innocently, causing Marco to cough up some of the soda he had been in the process of swallowing.  
  
'That worked,' Paige thought with a smile.  
  
"What?" Marco tried to ask calmly, after his coughing fit had subsided.  
  
"I asked you're opinion on my brother," Paige explained with her knowing smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Ooh, he is a g-g-great guy," Marco managed to stutter.  
  
Paige could now see a bit of red forming on Marco's cheeks. Her next sentence would only prove to increase the blush Marco was already sporting.  
  
"You know, Dylan is single," Paige said giving a quick look to said hockey player.  
  
Marco's mouth fell wide open at that remark, allowing any fly a clear passage inside. He stammered as he tried to get words to exit from his lips.  
  
"I-uh, I don't understand what you're trying to say," he said as he failed to remain calm. Quite frankly, he was freaking out.  
  
"Just trying to make conversation," Paige explained innocently.  
  
"Oh," Marco whispered back, his cheeks still tinted with a deep red.  
  
"What about you Marco? Any past relationships, or current love interests?" she asked.  
  
Marco just shook his head, saving himself from any further embarrassment.  
  
"Interesting," Paige snickered behind her hand, before turning back to the game.  
  
Marco have her an odd look before doing the same. That question had hit too close to home for Marco to handle right now.

* * *

Every chance he got, Dylan would glance towards the wonderful boy sitting in the stands. Just looking at Marco sent shivers up and down his spine. However, fear took over when he saw his sister talking to Marco. Dylan wanted to know what Paige was saying to him. What if she scared him off? What if she told Marco about his crush? What if...  
  
"Dylan! Get your head back in the game!" his coach yelled at him, breaking him from his thoughts.  
  
Dylan nodded and blushed with embarrassment, hoping Marco hadn't seen that.

* * *

After the game, Dylan made sure he smelt decent before meeting Paige and Marco. Dylan didn't want Marco to stand away from him. He left the locker-room in search of the two of them, and found them standing near the bathrooms.  
  
As Paige spotted her brother she exclaimed, "Took you long enough. I'm going to the restroom, you two can catch up."  
  
When she left, she was sporting a secret smile upon her lips.  
  
Marco looked up at Dylan with a shy smile, making Dylan melt.  
  
"You played great out there," Marco commented through his nervousness. He felt like there were a million butterflies flying around his stomach; just looking at Dylan was making his knees weak.  
  
"Thanks. So, you liked the game?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was great," Marco said, looking at the floor. 'You were great,' he added silently in his head.  
  
Dylan smiled at Marco's obvious nervousness. "Glad you liked it," Dylan replied honestly.  
  
Before they could say anything more, Paige came out from the rest room. "Come on, lets get out of here," she said, dragging both of them with her.

* * *

During the ride home, Marco sat back and just listened to Dylan talk with Paige about the game. Every few seconds Dylan would steal a looked from Marco out of the corner of his eye. When they finally reached Marco's house, Marco didn't want to leave.  
  
"Don't forget, you two are going to see the movie tomorrow together," Paige reminded them with a smirk aimed towards her brother.  
  
Dylan glared at her for a second before turning towards Marco saying, "So I'll pick you up tomorrow and we could get some pizza before the movie. Five sound good to you?"  
  
Marco just nodded his head, dazed at the idea of spending time alone with Dylan.  
  
"See you tomorrow," Dylan said with that wonderful smile displayed on his place.  
  
"Yeah," Marco sighed happily, reluctantly leaving the car.  
  
Dylan watched Marco walk until he opened the door and disappeared into the house.  
  
"You are so smitten," Paige's voice broke through Dylan's daze.  
  
"Just shut it Paige," Dylan said without looking at her, before starting the car and pulling away.  
  
"You're such a smitten kitten," [1] Paige commented, a wide teasing smile on her face.  
  
Dylan just rolled his eyes at her, but sported his own smile on his face. Paige was right, he was smitten with Marco. And he couldn't wait to see that wonderful face tomorrow. There was just something about Marco that just attracted Dylan to the shorter boy, he couldn't help it. With each passing day, his feelings would only prove to grow.

* * *

Marco immediately collapsed unto his bed as soon as he entered his room. He couldn't seem to get Dylan off of his mind. He seemed to be falling for Dylan the more he got to know the taller boy. Thoughts of pretending he felt nothing for Dylan were long gone. All he wanted to do now was to run into Dylan's and stay there forever; Marco wasn't even going to look into that. Marco wasn't afraid of the people here anymore, which was surprising to him. He already had a real friend though, who didn't care that he was gay. Paige would accept him as well, since she didn't have any problems with her brother. Marco could go without any guy friends if it meant he could be with Dylan. Maybe even some of them wouldn't even mind. Marco doubted that though, the reaction of his old friends still fresh in his mind. Marco just shook his head trying to rid himself of the hurtful memories.  
  
Then Marco started to think about tomorrow. The thought of spending time with Dylan alone was both nerve wracking and yet exciting all at once. However, his worries and insecurities were beginning to take over. What is Dylan didn't like him? What if Dylan saw someone better looking than him tomorrow? Was he even good enough for Dylan?  
  
Marco rolled off his bed to examine himself in the mirror. He looked closely at his own reflection trying to figure out if he was good looking at all. Marco sighed when he found nothing attractive about himself. How could he ever be good enough for Dylan? Dylan probably didn't even like him that way. Marco's insecurities were getting the better of him and he started to get this itching feeling under his skin. His eyes began to scan the length of his sleeve covered arm. He had to do something to feel relief again, and to get rid of this feeling of self-disgust.  
  
He quietly walked into the bathroom, his salvation gently hidden in his hand. Marco locked the door quickly and rolled his sleeve up to his elbow. After opening the pocket knife, he held it up to un-scarred skin. Marco then marked his skin with another shallow cut. A breath of relief escaped from his lips as his pain seeped from the wound.  
  
After a while Marco cleaned himself and the knife off. However, before fixing his sleeve he examined the mass of cuts that were displayed upon his arm.  
  
'How could Dylan ever want someone like me?' was Marco's last thought before he reached for the knife again, with its destination in mind.

* * *

TBC  
  
[1] I got that from the show FRIENDS. Monica had said it in an episode.  
  
"You're so smitten, you're a smitten kitten."  
  
I had to put it. And also, a recent review from Yelak had the same word.  
  
A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you all think. I already have the next chapter all planned out, so it shouldn't take as long. 


	13. Chapter 12

* * *

Title- Emotionless  
  
Author- Fucted Up Kid  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing, and that is the sad truth. I do own Marisa though, YaY!!  
  
_A/N:_ Hey guys!! I have a new chapter, and a long one too. I actually finished this chapter last week, but I spent this week looking over it all. But here it is, all nice and done. If there is any similarities with the episode 'It's Raining Men' forgive me, but I assure you that I finished this chapter before I saw it.  
  
That was the cutest episode!!!! Did anyone else notice that creepy rap music that was played in 'Pride' was playing again in this episode. It's a weird song, it seems like they're making it the Marco and Dylan anthem, lol. The whole Spinner and Marco friendship was great, I'm so happy that Spinner came to his senses and stopped being a homophobic jerk. And why was Kendra just standing there in the door way? That was just the cutest episode ever though, yay for Marco and Dylan.  
  
And for everyone who cares, my Dance Recital was great, hehe. Well, most of it anyway. I did, however, fall backwards a bit early, and it's even on tape... YaY!!! Oh well, now I can't wait to go back in August.  
  
Okay, enough of that. I'll shut up now, and you can all enjoy this chapter. Hope you all like...  
  
To reviewers:  
  
**Yelak**- 'Smitten' is such a cool word, lol. Ah yes, Paige is a great factor in this fic. And we all know that Marco is hot, but he is too insecure to realize this himself. Not to worry though, the hot Dylan will make sure that Marco realizes it soon. HeHe. I'm so happy that you love this fic!! Yay!! Thanks for the luck, I'm just hoping that I don't bump my head again. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
**Kibethan**- I'm glad you liked my last chapter!! And I'm glad you think this is definitely good, yay!! Hope you like this chapter too!!  
  
**Kenshingrl300**- Thank you!! Hope you like this chapter too!  
  
**Rena Lupin**- I wrote as fast as I could, and I hope you liked this chapter too.  
  
**jenny-** I'm really glad you like my story. Hope you liked this chapter, it's got a date.  
  
**bookdragon14-** I'm glad you liked this, hope you like this chapter too.  
  
**karenandmarcofan-** Sorry that you don't like Marco cutting himself, I'll put up a warning up so that you don't have to read it and still enjoy my story. And I love 'smitten kitten' too, I'm a big FRIENDS fan. Hope you like this chapter, all Marco and Dylan. smiles  
  
**cinematickiss-** I'm glad you're loving my story. grins Hope you like this chapter too, and I like your name.  
  
**megaotaku-** I'm so happy that you like my writing style, yay!! You'll have to read this chapter to see what's going to happen. Hope you like. Finding Dylan/Marco fics are difficult, but you should really check out Yelak's fic if you haven't already, it's excellent.  
  
**Aly-** Glad you think so, hope you continue to like it.  
  
**Burning Truth-** Yes Marco, listen to Burning _Truth_, you're very hot. LoL. Being short is okay though. Glad you like this story, hope you like this chapter too.  
  
**kai/rei forever kai the uke-** I'm happy that you like this. Dylan/Marco is a great pairing!! Don't worry though, this won't finish soon, I have tons of ideas for this story that I still want to write. Hope you like this chapter too.  
  
**gmlover-** Glad you think my story is great. Here's the update, hope you like.  
  
**just-nikki-** Of course I missed you, I kept wondering where you went off to. I'm really happy you liked my last chapter. And I'll make sure not to end like that again, and that the ending is more solid. I laughed when you wrote that about Marco, although I don't think that's exactly what he did, lol. And I'll make sure to check out that journal, thanks. Hope you like ths chapter too!!  
  
**SakuraMaxwellBarton-** Yes they're adorable, yay! And don't worry, Derek and his friends are coming back, real soon.  
  
**Centra-** Thank you, glad you like it. Now we'll have to see how Marco does when he 'hangs out' with Dylan. Poor smitten Marco, lol. Hope you like this chapter!!!  
  
**Yuki Kurai-** Glad you like it!!! I'm so happy you like the way I write Marco, he is fun to write depressed and insecure about himself. Poor Marco doesn't understand that he is a strong person. And I am happy that you are okay now!!!!! And I hope you enjoy this chapter too, full of nervous Marco. He gets to enjoy himself before the Big Bang, hehe.  
  
**Kat-** Thanks!!! Glad you like it so far, and I hope you continue to like it. And Marco and Dylan are THE cutest couple, hehe, I love them together. Enjoy the chapter!!!  
  
_A/N:_ I decided to anwser all of my reviewers, and I plan to do it for every chapter if you guys want it. If you don't than I won't do it again. Now read and enjoy, and READ the A/N at end of chapter!!!!  
  
**_Chapter 12_**

* * *

The next day Dylan was extremely anxious. He couldn't wait until he had to pick Marco up, so they could spend the entire evening together.  
  
Marco was such a wonderful person. He was nice, kind, shy, and cute. Together they made for one perfect Marco. Dylan couldn't stop thinking about how it would feel to have Marco in his arms, or Marco's lips on his. For now though, all he could do was imagine. Dylan would have to wait for the real thing tonight, hopefully anyway.  
  
Dylan sighed as his thoughts shifted towards a more serious subject. His feelings for Marco seemed to grow with each time he saw the shorter boy. Dylan just hoped that Marco felt the same way. No matter how much Paige reassured him, his bit of doubt still nagged at him. There was also the one question that kept eating at Dylan: What if Marco was afraid of coming out? If that was the case, then Dylan was ready to be a supportive friend, maybe even boyfriend.  
  
Dylan was also feeling an urge to protect Marco from the cruel close minded world. He wanted to shield the smaller boy from the harsh words and hurtful fists. At this moment Dylan vowed that he'd make sure Marco would not have to feel or hear other people's hatred.  
  
However, Dylan didn't know about Marco's past. He hadn't been there to protect Marco from his so called 'friends.'

* * *

Marco searched frantically through his closet for the perfect outfit. Currently, his room has been taken over by piles of clothing. Marco just wanted to at least try to look nice. Maybe even get Dylan to want him, but he doubted that. However, Marco was willing to settle for being Dylan's friend, if that was what it would take to just be close to him. Marco didn't see any chance of Dylan ever wanting to be his boyfriend. The thought alone was obscene and ridiculous. Marco felt like a fool for ever thinking that Dylan could possibly want him. He was nothing but a loser...  
  
"Hey bro," Marisa's voice broke his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, hey," Marco answered, still a bit distracted.  
  
"Need any help?" she asked gesturing to his room.  
  
Marco stepped away from the closet to survey the mess that was his bedroom floor.  
  
"Please," Marco begged.  
  
"No problem," Marisa laughed as she started to make her way through the mountains of clothing. She stopped at a pile and began to search through it. Marisa pulled out two shirts, one short sleeved and the other long sleeved, and a pair of jeans. She then proceeded to throw them at Marco.  
  
"These look great on you," she said with a playful grin.  
  
Marco studied the outfit before thanking her, "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime little brother. You're going to look so cute," she said as she pinched his left cheek, much like an older female relative would.  
  
"Cut it out," Marco complained, smacking her hand away. It hurt to know that those words weren't true.  
  
"All right, I get the hint, I'm gone," Marco said with her hands up in defeat. Then she left, walking around the mess that remained on the floor.  
  
As soon as he heard the door close, Marco sighed in relief. He gently smoothed out the shirts and jeans on his bed. The outfit remained there as Marco began to clean his room.  
  
Well, at least he had some clothes to wear now. That's one problem down, about a million more to go.

* * *

Marco stood in front of his full length mirror, examining how he looked. He was wearing a light navy blue short sleeved shirt, with a long sleeved shirt underneath. The outfit was topped off with a pair of his favorite faded blue jeans. Marco was satisfied that this was the best he could look.  
  
He then jumped at the sound of the doorbell. Marco looked at the clock and realized Dylan was right on time.  
  
"Time sure does fly when you're freaking out," Marco sighed before grabbing his Jean jacket and quickly running down stairs. He was excited, nervous, and scared all at once. As he passed his sister she gave him a knowing smile and commented, "I said you'd look cute."  
  
Marco just smiled back, knowing the truth about his appearance. He then continued on his way to the door. He stopped in front of it and took one final deep breath before opening the door.  
  
"Hey," Marco greeted with a nervous smile. Dylan looked better than usual, if that's even possible. Marco knew he'd never look even half as good as Dylan did, he shouldn't even bother comparing himself to Dylan.  
  
"Hey, you ready?" Dylan said with a smile that made Marco's knees weak.  
  
"Yeah, lets go," Marco replied before he followed Dylan to the car. Marco was officially freaking out, and knew he would eventually utter something truly stupid.  
  
Dylan admired Marco with side glances. Marco looked extraordinary at the moment and Dylan was finding it hard to keep his mind focused. He was dying to tell Marco how great he looked, but he couldn't scare him away.  
  
The two boys got into Dylan's car and put their seat-belts on. "So, where are we going for pizza?" Marco asked, he didn't really know any places around here yet,  
  
"My favorite Pizzeria, Krispy's[1]," Dylan answered, flashing that wonderful smile at Marco before starting the car.  
  
"Sounds great," Marco commented nervously, staring at his lap as if it held all the world's secret.  
  
Then Dylan pulled out and started towards their destination.  
  
"Sorry we didn't get to talk more yesterday," Dylan said.  
  
"Oh, that's fine. We should have plenty of time to talk today," Marco replied as he wrung his hands nervously in his lap.  
  
Dylan smiled, "Yeah, we will."  
  
Dylan could tell Marco was nervous just by looking at him, it was written all over his face. His body language screamed nervous. Dylan tried to ease the smaller boy's nerves, but Marco continued to stare down at his hands. Even though Marco's behaviour was reassuring, Dylan still wanted Marco to have a good time with him.  
  
Dylan watched Marco fidget in his seat, and he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.  
  
Looking at Marco from the corner of his eye, Dylan thought, _'This evening should be interesting_.'

* * *

They finally reached Krispy's Pizzeria, and ordered their pizza. Dylan wanted to pay for Marco, as a boyfriend would, but he didn't want to him off by making it seem like a date.  
  
They both sat down in a booth, opposite each other. Marco took a bite out of his slice, an excuse not to start the conversation.  
  
"How have all your classes been so far" Dylan asked to break the silence.  
  
"Good, good; everything has been... good," Marco shrugged bashfully as he stared at his bitten pizza.  
  
Dylan smiled and repeated, "Good."  
  
Marco blushed a deep shade of red and kept his eyes trained on his plate. 'Why are you acting like this?' he asked himself shamefully.  
  
Marco couldn't believe that he was sitting next to, in his opinion, the hottest boy in school and all he could do was stare at a piece of pizza. 'I'm so pathetic,' he thought to himself with a sinking feeling. He felt like the biggest loser at the moment, he couldn't even say a complete sentence.  
  
Dylan couldn't help but smile as he watched Marco stare endlessly at his own slice of pizza. He decided to get Marco to feel more comfortable around him, or at least to look up.  
  
"So," Dylan started carefully, "what is your favorite kind of movie?"  
  
Marco suddenly felt excited by the subject. He even looked up so he could fully talk to Dylan. "I love comedies and action movies. Especially action movies with Orlando Bloom," Marco smiled sheepishly. At first Marco wanted to take it back, feeling as if his old 'friends' would suddenly come out to call him a fairy or something just as harsh. However, Marco realized it was only him and Dylan, and Dylan was just like him. 'Well, not exactly like me,' Marco thought as he clutched his arm protectively under the table. Dylan wasn't disgusting like him, Marco had a secret that made him feel dirty around someone as perfect as Dylan.  
  
The two went on to talk about their favorite movies, and their favorite actors. Marco went on about his favorite Orlando Bloom movies, Seth Green, Mike Myers, Sean William Scott, and Adam Brody. Dylan also added his own comments to the stars that Marco listed, and even added a few of his own favorites including Johnny Depp, James Lafferty, Tom Falleon, and Matthew Perry.[2] They each took bites of their pizza slices while the other person was talking. At one point a small dribble of sauce remained on the side of Marco's mouth. As Dylan's eyes were drawn to Marco's lips, Marco got nervous and a little scared again.  
  
"What?" he asked frightfully.  
  
"Nothing, there's just a bit of sauce on your face," Dylan commented gesturing to his own face. Marco, confused, touched the wrong side of his lips.  
  
"Here, let me," Dylan said with that gorgeous smile. He then reached over with his thumb and slowly wiped the offending red sauce from Marco's face. Dylan kept his finger there longer than necessary, just mesmerizing the feel of Marco. He then reluctantly moved his hand away from Marco's warm mouth. With a sly smile, Dylan placed his thumb into his mouth to wipe away any trace of sauce from his finger. The red topping, however, had an added flavor; Marco. Dylan could only hope that he'd be able to taste more of Marco later.  
  
Marco felt his face flare up as Dylan touched his face, and shuddered at the sensation. He didn't think his blush could deepen even more, until he watched Dylan lick the sauce off of his finger. Marco had almost felt faint at that point. Speaking had been difficult before, but now it was utterly impossible for Marco to form any kind of coherent sentence.  
  
Dylan almost laughed at Marco's flushed face, but forced himself to merely smile. He glanced at his watch and realized the movie would start soon. "We better get going if we're going to catch the movie," Dylan explained as he began gathering their plates to throw away.  
  
"Oh, y-y-yeah," Marco stuttered, forcing the words from his mouth.  
  
"Come on," Dylan said as he pulled Marco from the table.

* * *

It was a short, silent walk to the movies theater.  
  
Once again Dylan had the urge to pay for Marco, but figured he could get away with buying the soda for them both. Since they had just eaten they decided against getting popcorn.  
  
"I'll get us two sodas," Dylan suggested after they bought their tickets, making it clear he intended to pay for them both.  
  
"You don't have to," Marco declined shyly.  
  
"Nonsense," Dylan replied with a smile.  
  
Marco just blushed, he couldn't say anything else even is he wanted to.  
  
Dylan bought the sodas and handed one to Marco.  
  
"Thanks," he replied quietly. They both then walked into the theater where 'Scooby Doo 2' was being shown. They chose seats that were almost in the middle row, not too close and not too far away.  
  
Marco felt more relaxed as they listened to the corny music play before the movie started. He didn't have to make conversation, therefore he wouldn't make a fool out of himself anymore.  
  
Dylan sat on Marco's left side, content with just watching Marco from the corner of his eye. So far they had had a great time together, in his opinion at least. Dylan could tell Marco had been nervous most of the time, but the more time they spent together the more comfortable Marco will feel in his presence. The thought alone made him smile.  
  
During the previews Dylan and Marco commented on the upcoming movies. Together they gave their opinions, and laughed when they saw a preview that looked incredibly horrible.  
  
The movie finally started after about ten minutes of previews. They both sat back, relaxed, to enjoy the movie. When Seth Green finally showed up on the screen, Dylan glanced in Marco's direction. Marco's face lit up when he saw one of his favorite actors. Dylan then looked back at the screen in time to see Seth fall which caused the two of them to crack up laughing. Dylan admired how happy Marco looked at that point, and how he was so concentrated on the movie. Where the light from the movie hit Marco's face, it glowed.  
  
Later, further into the movie, the monsters were currently all over the screen. At on point, a monster jumped out to scare the gang, and it spooked Marco as well. He jumped slightly in his seat with a soft gasp. He instinctively grabbed at his arm rest, promptly grasping at Dylan's hand. At the feeling of warm flesh, Marco quickly looked over to see that he was currently clutching at Dylan's hand. Embarrassed, he began to pull back, until he was stopped. Dylan had turned his own hand over to entwine their fingers. The feel of each other's skin sent shivers up and down each of their spines. Marco lifted his gaze to see Dylan's smile and their eyes locked as Marco's lips form his own smile. Shyly, Marco forced himself to look back at the movie, but kept his hand firmly locked with Dylan's. Dylan only smiled more as he turned away, but not before squeezing Marco's a little tighter.

* * *

After the movie ended, they reluctantly let go of each other to leave the theater. The short walk back to the car was silent once again. However, they shared shy and brief glances towards each other, with the both of them itching to grabbed the other's hand. The car ride home went the exact same way.  
  
Dylan eventually had to pull over in front of Marco's house, albeit reluctantly. Neither of them wanted to end the evening by saying anything. But, it was actually Marco who spoke first.  
  
"I had a great time," Marco said with as much courage as he could manage.  
  
Dylan smile and agreed, "Me too."  
  
Marco looked down at his lap as he asked, "Maybe we could do it again?" It was more of a question rather than a statement.  
  
"I'd like that a lot. We can talk about it more in school tomorrow," Dylan suggested.  
  
Marco sighed in relief and looked up at Dylan to nod his own approval.  
  
Dylan couldn't help losing himself in Marco's eyes, and unconsciously leaning forward. It was as if Marco was drawn to Dylan by an invisible force, as he too leaned in. They each moved together until their lips met in the middle for a kiss. It was just a simple touch of lips between two boys, but it sent shivers up and down their spines; the feeling was incredible.  
  
Dylan closed his eyes in the brief moment to mesmerize the taste of the smaller boy. Marco's lips felt soft and silky on his own, and he tasted sweet like a piece of a sugary candy. Dylan never wanted to let the feeling go. He'd never felt this way with any other boy before, this feeling was a new to him as it was to Marco. Meanwhile, Marco just lost himself in Dylan. He couldn't even believe that this was happening, he'd been so sure that Dylan would turn away in disgust. Dylan tasted like pure bliss to Marco, and he never wanted to forget the feeling in case it never happened again. Marco was also worried that he was a horrible kisser, since this was his first kiss.  
  
After a moment they each pulled back slowly, still lost in the moment; their eyes stayed glued on to each other. Marco smiled bashfully as Dylan grinned that crooked smile. What Dylan did next confused Marco to his very core. Dylan jumped out of the car and ran around the hood to the other side. He watched as Marco's eyes fill with puzzlement as he opened the side door for Marco. Dylan smiled at Marco as he held his hand out for him. Marco blushed and took the offered hand and got out of the car.  
  
Dylan rubbed his thumb along the back of Marco's hand as he said, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah," Marco replied before hesitantly leaning up to place a chaste kiss on the side of Dylan's lips. He then turned and walked up to his front door after one last shy glance at Dylan.  
  
Dylan watched as **HIS** boyfriend entered the house.  
  
_My boyfriend..._  
  
Dylan waited for Marco to enter his house before driving away; he couldn't wipe the smile off his face even if he wanted to.

* * *

Marco walked into his house, positively glowing.  
  
"Oh Marco, you look so happy," his mother commented as she went over to give him a kiss.  
  
"Yeah Ma, I am happy," Marco replied honestly.  
  
"Finally, I've missed your lovely smile," his mother said joyfully.  
  
"Who were you with that has made you so happy? Is it a boy? Will you be bringing him over to meet the family? Oh, I could cook for him, and we'll all eat together and get to know this wonderful boy," Marco's mother suggested excited.  
  
"Ma! Calm down, don't get ahead of yourself. It might not even work out," Marco told her.  
  
"Not work out? You're a Del Rossi, of course it will work out. Who wouldn't want such a catch like you," his father said as he entered the room.  
  
Marco blushed and said, "We'll talk about this later, right now I have to finish the rest of my homework."  
  
Marco ran straight to his room, even though he'd finished all his homework the day before. But who wouldn't run from a situation like that?  
  
Marco's mother and father watched as their only son's retreating form, with looks of contentment on their Italian faces.  
  
"Moving was the best decision we've ever made for that boy," his mother sighed.  
  
"He can finally be happy, without those punks who claimed to his friends," his father said angrily. He remembered all to well the pain he felt when his only son came home beaten and bruised. He would make sure that never happened again, even if he had to beat up any hellions on the way. Marco was a wonderful boy, who never deserved any of that.  
  
"Calm down, Marco is safe here, away from them," his wife reassured him. He nodded and sighed; Marco was okay now and everything would be fine.

* * *

Marco ran into his room and shut the door, or else his sister would come barging in with a million questions. He went over to his bed and collapsed on it. He just had a wonderful time with Dylan, he couldn't even remember when he'd ever had that much fun before. Dylan had actually kissed him, HIM as in Marco. If he closed his eyes he could still feel Dylan's lips on his own. His lips still tingled from the sensation. Marco couldn't believe he'd just had his first kiss, especially with someone as perfect as Dylan. Marco's mind was still reeling, he still couldn't comprehend why Dylan would even want to kiss him when he could have anybody. Marco decided not to dwell on it at the moment and to just enjoy the feeling of being truly happy. He had great friends and a perfect boyfriend, and he was actually happy.  
  
That night, Marco fell asleep without adding to his scars and with a look of pure bliss on his face.  
  
Little did he know, he'd be seeing old acquaintances the next day.

* * *

On a plane, currently flying over a part of Canada, there were three delinquent boys. They threw peanuts at each other and at people sleeping in other rows. Then they would snicker when the person would wake up with a snort, confused to find peanuts everywhere. The three boys even made fun of their fellow students who were afraid to fly.  
  
"Hey baby," they would mock, "I think the plane is going to take a nose dive, killing us all."  
  
"Boys!" the teacher scolded as she saw another hand raise with a peanut in it. The tallest boy innocently threw the nut into his mouth instead.  
  
The teacher gave him a look before addressing the entire class, "We should be landing in about thirty minutes. From the airport we will take a bus to a hotel and stay there over night. Tomorrow we take our visit to the school Degrassi."  
  
The students nodded, and the three boys called over a flight attendant. A man came over and they stated, "We're gonna need some bigger peanuts." [3]

* * *

TBC  
  
[1] This place is great, it's my favorite Pizzeria. I've been going to Krispy's since I was little. 

[2] I love all of those actors, and more of course but I tried not to over due it. And I shall one day marry Orlando Bloom. drools

[3] In the movie Jaws there is the famous line: "We're gonna need a bigger boat." Well, I felt like using it in this scene, my Mom loves that line. LoL

_**Important A/N:**_ Hope you all liked this chapter. But I need to say that I might not be able to update for a while. I have been neglecting another story, and I decided to finish it before summer ends. And I also started writing HP fics, my sis pushed me for that one. I still have to read 2 books for school (read three already), and I still have to do my ART homework. (Three watercolors of my face, fun) But I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. So I hoped you liked my nice long chapter!! 


	14. Chapter 13

Title- Emotionless  
  
Author- Fucted Up Kid  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything or anybody from Degrassi. I am, however, the proud owner of Marisa, Derek, Cone, and Steve.  
  
_A/N:_ I know I said there would be a wait, but I wrote out a quick chapter for you guys. There will, however, be a wait after this chapter. But I do hope you all like this chapter though, you can consider it a short filler. Oh, and I actually have over **100** reviews. (does happy dance) I love you guys _**SO**_ much, thank you all for reading and reviewing.  
  
To my reviewers-  
  
_**just-nikki-**_ We'll I'm sure we could find a way to share Orlando, or I could just secretly elf-nap him. YaY!! Hey, a girl can dream. Moving forward... yay, I got a 'fabulous' weeeeee, that made my day. And sorry about the ending, at first I was actually going to end the chapter sooner but decided against that and continued. Hehe, I liked the ending though; guess it's because I know what's going to happen, lol. (insert evil laugh here) You'll just have to keep reading. _**Happy Belated Birthday**_!!!!! Hope you had enough sugar, sugar highs are awesome. And I wouldn't mind you taking over the world, lol. I could see you making improvements, like more Marco and Dylan time, YAY!!! Well, I hope you like this chapter too!!!!  
  
_**keeponwritin-**_ Yes, well, I kinda molded Spinner to act as I needed him to. I'll try to fix him up a bit, but I warn you he will be OOC. Other than that, I'm glad you like it so far. As for the cutting thing, you're right, and it's a totally different type of situation. Also, this fic will really have Marco as the center. Ah, yes, as to where I'm going with this- I have many ideas in my head. (insert evil laugh here) Hope you keep reading it, and that you like it.  
  
_**Isdule07**_- A Mr. Cone, eh? Interesting, lol. _OOC_- Out Of Character and _AU_- Alternate Universe. (Incase you still don't know) Don't worry about them though, took me a while before I figured out the meanings. And I see nothing wrong with Scooby Doo 2, their taste in movies are fine. Hehe, oh well, that was a movie I had seen at the time and it was the first movie that came to mind. As for Marisa, I was actually just thinking about her being in school or not. And I was thinking about a movie I saw recently, 'Mambo Italiano,' and it's about an Italian family with a gay son. And it explained how a son or daughter really wouldn't move out until they married. So I figured, since Marco's family is a traditional Italian family, that I'd have Marisa out of school and with a job but she won't move out until she marries. (insert evil laugh here) Yes, I am cruel to poor Marco, mwuhahaha. But he has his friends and boyfriend now, but it also depends if his new friends will accept his sexual orientation. Dun Dun Dun, I am so cruel. Well, we shall soon see. YES, Lets kick them with Ellie's boots, and I'm sure your boots are awesome too. Ignore those 'certain people,' they're just jealous. Hope you continue to read and like my story. And as for your request, I have to stored until the next chapter. Thanks for the idea.  
  
_**degrassicutie1**_- I'm glad you liked it!!! 'It's Raining Men' was an awesome episode!!! That music is really annoying, I don't understand why they keep using it though. Oh well, I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
_**Towenaar-**_ Well, I'll just have to hope that you learn to like my story a bit more. But I am glad that you think the cutting is realistic, that means a lot. As for Spinner and the guys, they might not beat him up but you'll just have to keep reading to see what does happen.  
  
_**Sixela555-**_ YaY!! I got a 'WOW' that's so awesome, makes me all happy. I so glad that you like my story that much, and you even think it's worth the wait. YaY!!! Hope you like this chapter too!!  
  
_**Kat-**_ THANK YOU!! I'm so glad that you like my writing and the last chapter! As for Marco's old friends they will definitely get what they deserve. (insert evil laugh here) But thanks for the hockey team idea, I'll have to put that away for now. Oh, and as for the cutting I'm still working on this idea, but there are still some bugs I need to work out to make the scene flow. And of course Dylan will be loving about it, Marco just needs to understand that. Summer homework does suck, I know I have to do it but I'm too bored to. (If that makes any sense.) But snaps for being my oldest fan, yay!!! Thank you so much!!! Hope you like this chapter too. Also, I'll try to email you when I get back.  
  
_**VixenDragon16-**_ Yay! You love it!!! That's so awesome. I SO glad!!! It makes me so happy that you think I'm a "wonderfully great writer." Hope you continue to like my story, and hope you like this chapter too. And it doesn't cost anything to sign up and write stories, so I look forward to any stories you write.  
  
**Chapter 13  
**  
-----  
  
When Dylan got home he couldn't wipe the smile off his face, even if he wanted to. Just thinking about Marco caused his heart to flutter; he'd never felt this way about anybody else before. Dylan couldn't even begin to describe how wonderful Marco was, inside and out. While Dylan went over the night's events in his head, he failed to notice his sister walking into his room.  
  
"So?" Paige asked as if it was an obvious question.  
  
Dylan looked up surprised, he hadn't seen her come in.  
  
"So, what?" Dylan repeated, feigning confusion.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes and replied, "You know what I'm talking about. Now tell me how your date was."  
  
"It wasn't a date, we were just hanging out," Dylan shrugged, but Paige could see the sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Just tell me what happened," Paige demanded with her hands on her hips.  
  
"What makes you so sure something happened?" Dylan asked, not fazed by the glare she sent his way.  
  
"Fine, have it your way," Paige said as she started towards the door, "I'll just call up Marco and asked him why you're all smiles and giggles."  
  
Dylan jumped up and grabbed her elbow, successfully turning her around. "That won't be necessary," he explained as he guided her away from the door.  
  
"Well, start talking," Paige told her brother while looking him straight in the eye.  
  
Dylan sighed and, in brief details, describe the night he had had with Marco. He told her everything from the pizza to the goodnight kiss. When Dylan finished, the only thing he could hear was his sister's squeal.  
  
"That is the cutest thing I've ever heard. I told you he liked you, I'm so good at this" Paige sighed in delight.  
  
"Will you stop that? Honestly, you sound like a pig," Dylan told her while covering his ears.  
  
Paige glared at her brother before smacking him in the back of his head. "Don't change the subject," she scolded.  
  
"Now, you guys are officially a couple," she squealed again, completely ignoring Dylan.  
  
"Fine, you got what you wanted. Can I get some sleep now?" Dylan pleaded, desperate to get Paige out of his room.  
  
"Whatever," she said as she walked back to the door and walked out.  
  
Paige then stuck her head back in for the last word, "I'll just let you get back to your dreams of Marco." Dylan then threw his pillow at her, but it ended up only hitting the closed door.  
  
He collapsed unto his bed after his sister left, but he could still hear her giggle down the hall.  
  
-----  
  
After Marco woke up the next day, he couldn't help thinking about how his family had to deal with everything too. They were always so great to him, and he had caused them so much heart ache. He remember when he used to come home after being beaten by his old friends. He could still hear his mother's cries as his father cursed out anything he could think of. His family had seen him at his worse and were always there for him no matter what. Marco could even recall a time where his classmates had actually attacked his house.  
  
_--Flashback--  
_  
Marco sat in the bathroom with an ice pack on his eye. He let his head hit the wall as he thought about how his attackers had been his friends once. Unfortunately, all that was just a memory. Now, Marco didn't have any friends at all, and his entire school hated him.  
  
That's when he heard the scream from downstairs. Marco dropped the ice pack and ran from the bathroom as fast as he could. When he reached the kitchen he could see a brick laying on the floor covered in broken glass. He looked up to see the shattered hole displayed in the window above the sink.  
  
"Ma?" Marco asked walking up to his mother who was sitting in a chair with tears rolling down her face.  
  
Marisa touched his shoulder as she handed him a crumpled piece of paper. He hesitantly took it and read the words written hatefully on the paper:  
  
**'Die FAG'  
**  
Marco blinked back his tears as he looked back up at his sister and asked, "Where's pa?"  
  
Marisa sent him a small smile and told him, "He ran out the door to catch the jerks. It's safe to say they all screamed like girls and ran for the hills."  
  
Marco let himself smile at the image of his father running after a couple of screaming boys.  
  
At that moment their father came back in the house. "I gave those punks a piece of my mind," he hissed out the words.  
  
He walked up to his son and comfortingly hugging him. "Don't worry about those rats anymore, you'll never have to see them again," he reassured Marco.  
  
Marco looked up at his father confused and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
His mother choice that time to speak up, "Your father and I decided last night that we're moving."  
  
Marisa smiled at her brother's shocked face as he stuttered, "R-r-really?"  
  
His mother walked up to him and kissed his cheek as she explained, "We don't want to see you get hurt anymore, and we decided that starting over is the best thing we could do for you. A new life with good friends is exactly what you need."  
  
"Are you sure you all want this? You shouldn't have to give up your lives for me," Marco replied, he didn't want to ruin his families lives just because he abnormal to his school.  
  
"You are our lives, sweetie," his mother explained.  
  
"If you're not happy here, than neither am I, little brother," Marisa said giving him a smile.  
  
"What about your jobs?" Marco asked, worried.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that," his father dismissed, "I talked to my boss yesterday and he transferred me to a place in Canada."  
  
"Yeah, and I got tired of working in that video store anyway," Marisa explained, "the scary movie section always used to freaked me out."  
  
Marco remembered how happy he had been at that moment. His entire family had made it possible for him to start over. They were giving him the chance to make true friends, and a chance at a happy life.  
  
_--End Flashback--_  
  
Marco smiled at the memory. It was one of the few happy memories he had that happened after he had been forced out of the closest. But here, in Degrassi, he was creating new memories. Speaking of which, most of them now included a very important and wonderful blonde.  
  
Then, while thinking of Dylan, Marco got dressed and ready for school. He grabbed a piece of toast from his mother, and was off to school.  
  
He only had one thought going through his head, _Today is going to be a good day.  
_  
-----  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hoped you liked that. It's short, but I figured I'd update before I went away for the week and before I start on my Art homework. Please review, and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. 


	15. Chapter 14

Title: Emotionless

Author: FuctedUpKid

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Dylan/Marco

Disclaimer- I do not own anything or anybody from Degrassi. I am, however, the proud owner of Marisa, Derek, Cone, and Steve.

Summary: Marco is the new kid at Degrassi. And he has some secrets he doesn't want to share. But nothing ever stays secret.

_A/N: _I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter. I feel really bad about it, and someone even pointed out that it's been five months. So, I took this chapter and cut it in half. I'm having a bit of a block on how the rest of the chapter is going to work out, so I ended it a little earlier than planned. That way I can you guys at least something. So I hope you all like it, and I'll try to work out the next chapter as soon as I can. ALSO, if anyone would like to know I turned SIXTEEN on November 16. Hehe.

**To my wonderful reviewers:**

_**Yelak-** _Glad you liked it. The banter between Paige and Dylan was really fun to write, so I'm glad that I actually got it right. I like writing the flashbacks too, hehe. Hope you don't hate me for not updating sooner.

**_just-nikki_-** Orlando is MINE. Mine, mine, and... oh yea, MINE. Hehe. Sorry that the last chapter was short, I swear it isn't my mission to ruin your day... well, considerably less good, lol. Hope this chapter makes up for it, at least a little, hehe.

**_Rowenna_-** Sorry I made you wait so long, hope you love this chapter as well.

**_Yuki Kurai_-** Glad you liked the last chapter. Marco shouldn't have to deal with that, but don't lose hope, those three will get what's coming to them... now the question is, how and when? Hope you like this chapter too.

_**smoothNcreamy-**_ Thanks, sorry I made you wait so long.

**_Mein Dame_-** Very happy the loved it, I adore you too, yay. And I'm glad that you think I'm giving Marco depth. I'm really really glad that you like how I wrote him. And drama unfolding there shall be, lol. Hope you like this chapter.

_**KinseySix**_- Really glad that you loved it (does happy dance) Sorry I didn't follow the order right away, but I'm updating now. (nervous smile) Hope you like. (runs for cover)

**_Isdule07_-** No one ever told me before either, had to figure it out on my own, man did that take a while, lol. Sorry for the late update, hope the suspense isn't too suspensefull. That's fun to say, lol, hope you like.

**_VixenDragon16_-** I miss you!!! I'm talking to nobody, but thanks for reading my story.

**_StillHiding_-** Now **StillHiding** had a very constructive complaint about my story, but she only read up to the second chapter so her loss... right?

**_Sixela555_-** Well, there are three guys visiting that want to hurt poor Marco more. But fear not, just read on and see what happens, hehe. Hope you like this chapter.

**_Visitor-to-the-Echoside_-** YaY, glad you liked, and I'm glad you like the idea of Marco cutting. No, Ellie isn't a cutter in this story, I decided to give her a break. You'll have to read and to see if Ellie, Dylan, and everyone else find out about Marco's cutting, hehe. Hope you like this chapter. Btw, I loved your corny/lame/dumb review, lol.

**_Sky_-** It's okay that you didn't review any other chapters because just those two reviews made my day. I'm so happy that you think I'm a good writer. That kept a smile on my face for a couple of days. I hope you still think it's good.

**_Kat_-** Sorry it took me a while to write. And thanks, we got a new computer, which works A LOT better than the old one. Hope you don't hate me for taking so long to update. And I'll have to think about the (sex) scene, maybe in the future, I haven't really thought about it. Enjoy this chapter.

**_KaitlinBell_-** I was so happy to see you had reviewed. I love your stories SO much, and you're an amazing writer. Your review left me smiling for like a week, I must have read it over ten times, and it still makes me smile reading it now. Trust me, this review makes up for not reviewing earlier. I'm still re-reading the words 'blown away' and 'beautiful'. I'm so happy that you love my Marco, I love him too, lol. Thanks for the review, and I hope you still feel the same after reading this chapter.

**_Kibethan_-** Man Alive!! I love saying that, lol. Glad you love my story, YaY!! Hope you like this chapter as well.

**_meow_-** Really happy that you love my story. Marco and Dylan are cute together. Hmmmm.... Woah, now you've got me spacing, lol. Hope you like this chapter.

**_Burning Truth_-** Sorry it took me so long, but here's the update.

**_Creshton Street_-** Hmmm, let's see. (grabs Orlando and makes a run for it)

**_crystal_-** Glad you love my story, here's the udate, enjoy.

**_man freakzoid_-** You'll have to read and find out what happens with Derek's arrival, hope you like.

**_Squrlie Jack_-** Glad you thought it was cute!! (joins the squealing) LoL, hope you like this chapter as well.

_**wolfie888**_- I'm here, I'm here!!! Darn art work, sorry about the delay. You're more than welcomed to come here to (cough cough) get rid of my art teacher. Hope you like this chapter.

**_charlotpell_-** Hey!! Missed you charles, lol, hope you like this chapter too.

**_SkittlezzChika_-** On no!! Don't die! Here's the update, hope you like, and sorry for the delay.

**_anjel919_-** Thanks for letting me know, and I'm glad you liked what you read from my story. And thanks for continuing Vixen's story.

_**OthfanAnna**_- Here's more, sorry for the delay.

_**Draco'sGirl88**_- Glad you liked it A LOT! LoL, hope you like this chapter. Mmmm, love Draco, hehe.

**_Vegeta's Princess590_-** Sorry for the delay, glad you love it though. Hope you like this chapter as well.

**_centra_-** Sorry for the delay. But I updated with a new chappie!! (smiles) No I can be loved forever, YaY!!!

**_shamrockandroll02_-** Awww, that's so cool that you read my entire story. I love you now, lol. I'm really glad you liked it, and I LOVED your review, made me smile. And you're welcome for the comment, I figured you needed a reviewer that didn't just say "Ewww." You deserve better reviews than that. Can't wait to read more of your story, and I hope you like this chapter as well.

**A/N: Now I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Chapter 14**

_Brrring . . . Brrring . . . Brrring . . . _

That was the wake up call that came to every visiting student that morning. Their teacher called each of their hotel rooms to make sure they would all be on time for breakfast.

"You know, I'm beginning to regret this stupid trip," Steve complained after a glance at the clock.

"Stop your whining, you know why we're here," Derek said as he began searching through his bag for some clean clothes.

"Whatever," Steve sighed, shoving his face back into the pillow.

Derek grabbed his clothes and made his way to the bathroom, he wanted to get there before the other two morons stunk it up. Speaking of which, Derek made sure his foot slammed into his other roommate.

"Ow!" Cone shot up from his position on the floor, rubbing his now throbbing shoulder.

After Derek was gone Cone spoke up, "Tomorrow night I'm sleeping on a bed."

Cone looked over at Steve, who appeared to have fallen back to sleep. He was about to shake him awake when a horrific smell invaded his senses.

"Oh man!" Cone yelled, covering his nose quickly, "that's disgusting."

"Greetings from the interior," Steve laughed. (1)

"You reek!" Cone complained as he ran as far away as possible, pulling his shirt over his nose as he did so.

"Thank you," Steve said, imitating the comedian Jay London. (2)

The teen had an accomplished smile on his face as his slightly taller friend cowered in the corner.

"Silent but deadly," he said as he continued to laugh.

Cone just tried to ignore his disgusting friend as he continued to cover his nose to keep out the stench. Only one thought ran through his head,

_This better be worth it._

-----

After everyone ate their share of food, they all gathered together in the lobby.

"Now class; we are going to take the bus to Degrassi. Each of you shall be broken into groups that you'll stay with for the day and together you will visit different classes. We're all going to meet again during the lunch period in the cafeteria," the teacher, Ms. Wilde, explained.

Derek's face displayed a bored expression as he listened to the older woman drone on. He ignored her as she gave her speech on how they were all to behave at this school. Derek was too busy planning on what _he_ would do. An evil smile now found its way to his face as he thought about it.

"Do we all understand?" Ms. Wilde asked and she glanced at the nodding heads of her pupils, "good, lets go."

Each student followed her out into the coach bus that would take them to Degrassi. None of them expected to meet anybody they used to know. Only three of the students remembered an old class mate. Only three of the students remembered which school their old class mate transferred to. And only three of the students remembered exactly who the 'old class mate' was.

_I can't wait to see Marco's face,_ Derek grinned evilly.

-----

Marco walked up to his locker with a smile on his face. He hasn't been this happy in months. As he went through his books somebody ran up behind him and slapped his back.

"Hey Marco," Spinner greeted as he stood beside his friend.

"Hey Spin," Marco replied as he tried to rub his now throbbing back.

"How was your weekend?" he asked. Spinner had actually become one of Marco's closest friends since he's arrived.

"Nothing really, basically stayed home," Marco lied, resisting the urge to grin like a madman, as he closed his locker.

"Dude that blows, you should really think about hooking up with a girl soon. That way, you can totally eliminate the boring weekend," Spinner informed him as they both began walking down the hall.

The comment caused Marco to freeze up on the spot, much like how he froze that time with Derek. The statement reminded Marco so much of Derek and the day that had determined his fate. Marco had been forced from the closet that day because his mouth had refused to form a lie. Every day after that had been torture for him. The people he called friends had completely turned their backs to him. What if Spinner found out? What if it all happened again?

Marco's fear stopped him from doing or saying anything as he merely stood in place and watched Spinner turn around.

He felt as if Spinner would begin to punch him any second now, while calling him those filthy names.

"Dude, what gives? Do you want to be late?" he asked confused, looking at the fear written all over his friend's face.

Marco shook his head to break himself out of the daze. He had to make sure those things never happened, he had to make sure his new friends never found out. Marco also reminded himself that Derek wasn't here, they couldn't hurt him anymore.

Marco let out a shaky breath before he replied, "N-n-nothing, lets go."

The smaller boy quickly walked ahead without looking back. Spinner gazed at Marco's retreating form confused for a second, before running to catch up. What had freaked Marco out so much?

There was definitely something Marco wasn't telling him, but Spinner was on the case.

-----

Ms. Wilde split her class of fifteen into five groups of threes. Luckily for them, Derek and his friends were all put in a group together, just the way it had been planned.

They all went to the Principal's office to find out each of their schedules for the day.

Their host started to go on about how they were all expected to act in his school. It wasn't much different from the speech their own teacher had given earlier that morning.

Principal Raditch examined his guest students as he read off the rules of conduct. He also made sure they all knew where they were going, it wouldn't do at all if he had these kids just wandering around the halls. During home room, he took his guests for a quick tour so they wouldn't get lost looking for classes.

For the following couple of days he'd have to look after these kids as well as his own students.

_This was going to be a long week._

-----

In his home room, Marco was busy checking his bag to make sure he had all of his books and supplies for his morning classes.

Meanwhile, Spinner was still concerned about Marco's reaction earlier. What had freaked him out so much? That question kept repeating in his head. (3)

Next to him sat Ellie, someone who had become close friends with Marco. He quickly scribbled something down and passed his notebook over to the so-called "vampire." (4)

As she felt something hit her hand, Ellie looked up confused. Next to her was a notebook, and Spinner was looking at her expectantly.

Against her better judgment, she picked up the notebook to read the contents on the page.

_Hey, what's up with Marco?_

Ellie looked up and over at Spinner, still clueless. She wrote down her own question and slid the book back over to its owner. Spinner grabbed his notebook quickly to read her entry.

_Why? What happened?_

Spinner frowned, and wrote down his explanation before trying to pass back the book without anybody noticing. Ellie ended up just grabbing the book from him.

_He totally freaked out when I mentioned that he should get a girlfriend._

Reading the words, Ellie stole a quick look at her friend in question who was currently reading over some homework. She knew that Marco wasn't ready to come out, and she wasn't even sure about Spinner's reaction. Ellie wrote down her final answer and passed the notebook back.

_He might have had a bad experience in the past. So just drop it._

The answer was stern and final. Spinner just nodded, even though he wasn't completely satisfied. Maybe he could ask Marco about it later. If he did have a bad experience, then Spinner wanted to find out what had happened to cause Marco to become so shaken.

-----

After the bell rang the students filed out of the room to their respectable classes.

Ellie raced forward a little to catch up with Marco.

"Hey stud," she teased as she came up next to him.

Marco looks at her surprised. "What are you talking about?" he asks innocently.

"Don't play dumb, I want to know everything that happened on your date," she stated, the last part hushed.

"It wasn't a date," Marco denied, looking away as he felt his face heat up.

"Sure, whatever," Ellie said with a roll of her eyes, "just tell me everything."

Ellie gave her friend a stern look as opted to avoid her gaze rather then say anything.

"Tell me, or I'll just keep asking," she warned him, "or maybe I can just ask Dylan instead. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to tell me."

A look of panic crossed Marco's face, and Ellie had to resist the urge to laugh.

"Fine, I'll tell you," he answered quickly, trying to regain his composure. His cheeks were officially a deep crimson. He told her all about the greatest night of his life quickly, from the pizza to the movie. He finished in a whisper, "Then he kissed me."

Ellie squealed in the hallway, very uncharacteristically. "I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around Marco's shoulders, and gave him a bone crushing hug. When she let go she was able to see Marco's fearful expression at her odd behavior.

"What? Can't I be happy for you?" she asked, unfazed.

"Umm... I guess," he shrugged, "just weird."

Ellie stopped to think for a second before replying, "I suppose, but I'm really happy for you. Besides it's not like you're going to tell anyone about this."

"Well, you know I would never say anything, but you _did_ just make a scene in the middle of the hall," Marco stated with a raised eyebrow.

She looked around at the crowded hallway surprised. "That's going to ruin my reputation," she told him.

Marco put on a face of mock horror, "Oh no, people are going to figure out that you're actually human."

Ellie just gave a look as she told him, "Oh, put a cork in it mister, we have a class to get to."

He laughed as they started walking down the hall again to get to their English class. Marco couldn't remember being this happy, not since he had come out. He had a wonderful boyfriend and a friend he could share everything with. Ellie was the first person, who wasn't his family, that had accepted that he was gay. He couldn't have asked for a better friend. The only thing he had to worry about now was the rest of his new friends. Marco already knew he didn't have to worry about Paige, that much was obvious. He was, however, worried about Spinner, Craig, and Jimmy. It would be nice to have a guy as his friend who accepted him, but he realized that might never happen. For now Marco decided that he would just enjoy what he had, which was more than he ever imagined possible. He remembered his first day at Degrassi; he was all ready to hide the truth from everyone and to pretend to be somebody else in order to make some friends. And the first time he saw Dylan, Marco had been ready to pretend he only felt friendship towards the gorgeous blond. Now look at him, Dylan was his boyfriend and Ellie was still his friend. At this currernt moment, Marco couldn't be happier.

The two of them walked into their English class with Mrs. Kwan, and sat down in their assigned seats.

Mrs. Kwan stood in front of the class with a book in her hand. "Please take out your Edgar Allan Poe sheets," she instructed.

As her students took our their papers there was a knock on the door. She walked over to see who it was, and realized that it was the students from the visiting school. She quickly opened the door to let them in and introduce them to the class.

Marco's attention was elsewhere as Mrs. Kwan called for the class' attention. He had dropped his pencil case and all of the items spilled to the floor. He vaguely heard the English teacher's voice.

"Class, we have some visitors from a school in the United States. They are here to observe our school. Please treat them with the same respect you show to your own classmates. They're all going to be here for the week, so please make the best of this," Mrs. Kwan explained.

After putting his pens and pencils back into his bag, Marco straightened up in his chair. He brushed himself off and quickly fixed his hair. Once he deemed himself presentable again, Marco looked up to the front of the classroom to see what Mrs. Kwan was talking about.

Marco immediately froze in his seat the moment he saw them. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He suddenly felt suffocated, a lump formed in his throat and he could barely swallow. Everything seemed to stop and he couldn't seem to process anything at all. His mind could only process the fact that it was all happening again. His life no longer felt great, and he was no longer happy. His past was back to crush his dreams once more. Marco could only stare at them from his seat as Mrs. Kwan announced their names to the entire class.

"Here with us today is Derek, Steve, and Cone."

The words were like poison to Marco's heart. How could this be happening to him? What did he do to deserve this? They were the reason he ran away in the first place? He was in Degrassi to create a better life for himself. Marco tried to calm down as he felt himself begin to panic. This wasn't supposed to happen, this was going to be his new life. Marco closed his eyes tight, trying to erase them from his mind, to make them disappear. But when he opened his eyes they were still standing there, ready to make sure Marco was never happy.

His eyes met Derek's and he could see the sick joy that resided there. Marco watched with a fear stricken face as Derek's lips turned up into an evil smirk.

The nightmare that had destroyed his was life back and Marco was terrified.

-----

Derek, Steve, and Cone walked down the hall looking for the room they were supposed to be in. They were already late because of that quick stop they had made.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Come on guys, we're gonna be late," Cone persisted.

"Oh, please," Steve snorted as they continued at their slow pace, "what else is new?"

"Besides," Derek stated with a smirk, "we have to be fashionably late."

Cone just rolled his eyes at their antics, but kept his mouth shut.

They all continued walking until they saw somebody at the end of the hall. Derek suddenly ran forward and yelled, "Hey!"

The person turned around, a confused and questioning look on his face.

"Do you know where Marco Del Rossi's locker is?" Derek asked, and understanding looks paced over Steve and Cone's faces.

"Why?" the boy asked, his suspision heard clearly in his voice.

"We're old friends of his and we wanted to leave him a note on his locker," Derek explained, trying to throw off the teen's questions.

The boy still had his doubts, but he just shook them off. "Sure, whatever, it's the first blue one from the door," he answered before walking away towards his class.

Derek looked over at the locker and smirked.

_Perfect_, he thought. Things were going exactly the way he had planned.

_**-End Flashback-**_

-----

The boy ended up walking into his class late. Mr. Simpson gave him a warning before allowing him to take his seat.

The girl sitting next to him leaned over, obviously to scold him.

"Look, it's no big deal," he told her, "I'm just a few minuted late."

She was unconvinced with the excuse and replied, "It is a big deal, you need to stay ontop of your classes."

He merely rolled his eyes and continued to block out the girl's meaningless ramble. His mind was still reeling from the meeting in the hall. He knew that their intentions were not good, and he wondered whether or not he should have told them.

"Sean!" Mr Simpson called out, "pay attention." (5)

Without a second glance, Sean continued with his train of thought. He vaguely remembered his short run in with Marco, and wondered what these boys wanted with the harmless teen. Whatever it was, Sean knew it was anything _but_ friendly.

_I guess I'll know soon enough._

-----

**TBC**

(1) In the movie Grind that's what one of the characters says after he farts. It's practically my brother's favorite part in the entire movie. The movie is about a group of friends who travel together trying to become pro-skaters. It also stars one of my favorite actors, Adam Brody. It's a really funny movie.

(2) Jay London was in the Series, Last Comic Standing. He was in the last six, but he didn't make it. He was funny though, and my family loves imitating how he said 'Thank You.'

(3) I tried to write Spinner In Character, as much as I could anyway. But this scene is important, because it shows that he does care about Marco and worry about him. I needed to make sure you guys could see that they've become good friends.

(4) During Fifth and Sixth grade, me and my two best friends kept a notebook that we wrote in together. We were even able to pass it around and slide it to eachother during class in fifth grade, the teacher never noticed the notebook sliding across the floor. So I decided to put it in my story, since everybody has done the computer idea and some have already used notes. It's not original, but I liked it.

(5) And you thought that short little scene with Sean was useless. You'll have to wait to see what I have planned for him soon enough.

_**A/N:**_ Hope you all liked it. Review and let me know what you think.

_**Important A/N:** _From now on, every other Saturday, I'm going to leave a brief note in my Bio to let you guys know how far I am getting with my writing. I think this will help me update faster. So I'm going to start this Saturday and then every other week from then on. Hope it works, lol.

And this was your present for the holidays. So, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! And I'll see you all next year!


	16. Chapter 15

Title: Emotionless

Author: FuctedUpKid

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Dylan/Marco

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Degrassi. I am, however, the owner of Marisa, Derek, Cone, and Steve

Summary: Marco is the new kid at Degrassi. And he has some secrets he doesn't want to share. But nothing ever stays secret.

_A/N: _ Hello, my loyal readers. I thank you all once again for reading my story and reviewing. I really do appreciate it, and your reviews truly keep me writing. I would like to apologize for the wait, however. I didn't mean to do that. I promise I'll get back on the ball. It was actually **never forget nina** who reminded me how long I was taking. So thank you! ) You all have the right to yell at me, sorry again for taking so long. I hope that I haven't been forgotten.

And of course, here is my thanks to all of my reviewers. I don't know where I'd be without you all.

**_Mo-52_**- I'm glad you liked it. And I love Sum 41 too, one of my favorite bands, but I needed names, lol.

**_Dreamer'sWasteland_**- Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Me and my friends used the notebook all throughout fifth grade, lol, it was great. Until sixth grade, that is. It's cool to know that other people did it as well.

**_JC Rocks_**- Thanks, sorry I didn't update sooner. Hope you like this chapter, though.

**_x0CrimsonTears0x_**- I feel sorta bad for doing this to Marco, but it must been done for the sake of the story. On with the homophobic boys and the angst the cause. Hope you like.

**_smoothNcreamy_**- Sorry it took so long to update, again, whoops. Hope you didn't forget about me. ) And you shall see abou the locker... Oh all right, you're right, but shhh... they don't know that yet, lol.

**_citygal509_**- Thanks, glad you liked, hope you still do.

**_Sixela555_**- Glad you liked and I'm sorry I took so long to update. Sorry... pouts Forgive me? lol, I hope you still enjoy my story.

**_Isdule07_**- I took a long time updating, again, sorry. Heh, my bad. I'm glad you like my story, and I hope it was worth the wait. waves back And I finally used what you wanted with the ear. I know it took me _forever_, but I finally fit it in.

**_Holly_** - Thanks, glad you think so. Hope you still do.

**_dexter_**- I'm so glad you liked it. ) I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long. I hope you still think so, though. Hope you like this chapter as well.

**_smoondigiboy_**- I'm happy to hear you love this story. I love this pairing too, lol, which is why I love to write it. I'm glad you think so, though. Sorry for the wait.

**_raven4darkness_**- Thanks )

**_Anime Girl Forever_**- I updated on your birthday? Awesome. Happy really belated birthday then. ) I missed your half birthday though, heh, sorry for the wait.

_anonymous(left no name)- _I'm so glad to hear that this is your fave Degrassi story. ) Hope that's still true. Sorry for the wait.

**_Kaitlinbell-_** I just LOVE reading your reviews, they always make my day. I'm glad you thought all of that, that my story flows, which is a relief. And I'm glad you love my Ellie now too. Hope you didn't fall off your seat. ) Sorry for the long wait, and I'm sorry if you have to go back and read it again. I just hope you still like the story.

**_SkittlezzChika_**- Thanks so much, glad you liked. Sorry for the wait, though.

**_ReRe04_**- Thanks. ) Sorry for the wait.

**_charlotpell_**- Of course I wrote your name with everyone else. Whoever takes the time out to read and review my story deserves my time to thank them. And I can't believe you printed MY story out. That makes me just wanna squeal like the fangirl I am, lol. That is such a compliment, you have no idea how happy that makes me. I'm so sorry for the long wait, I hope you still love my story. I swear I'll try to update sooner than this from now on, it seems I just lost track of time. ) I hope you like this chapter too.

**_Jade Danielle_**- I'm really sorry for the wait. You may yell at me if you like, heh. I hope you like this chapter though. )

**_OCDdegrassi_**- Thanks for the review. And thanks so much for the emails, I love reading your story. ) Sorry for the wait, I hope you still like it.

**_Sniper67_**- I know, I am so slow with updates, which is really bad. Sorry, I am once again slow with the update. Thanks for taking the time out to review, I really appreciate it. )

**_Lost Flame_**- Well, I just loved your review. It has to be the best thing to hear that someone has read your entire story from the beginning. I'm so glad I kept your interest, I hope that's still true. And the comment that you love the emotion I put in, that made me melt, lol. Thank you so much for the review. I'm so sorry for the wait though. I hope you still feel this way.

**_xxFallin_**- Thanks, I'm glad to hear that. ) Sorry for the wait.

**_Shiakuu Hitome_**- Thank you for commenting on _StillHiding's _review. You made me feel better about it. Thank You for taking the time out to do that. ) And I tried to fix Spinner, honest, heh. And you don't have to be sorry about not keeping up with this story, that fact that you left this one review made me really happy. And I totally understand. I do hope you haven't lost interest in my story. Loved your reaction to the kiss, I liked it too, lol. And I'm glad you like my Spinner, your right Paige did have to see something in him. ) I like his family like this too, I'm glad you agree with my version. And now, I'm glad that you liked chapter fourteen and my Sean. Everything you said made me smile. ) See, lol. I think you have an idea where I'm going, hope you like it. Sorry for the long wait though.

**_abby_**- Amazing, huh? Thanks so much. I hope this chapter has more of what you're looking for. I'm sorry for the long wait, hope you're still obsessing.

**_FairyDust007_**- Thanks so much. Sorry for the long wait.

**_Sum1LikesUrStory_**- Let me just say, love your username, lol. Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it. And it's always nice to hear that I have good taste in bands, lol. Sorry for the wait.

**_mellowyellow36_**- Thanks so much. ) I'm really glad you liked it. Sorry for the really long wait though.

**_FREAKY CHICK_**- I'm glad you think so. Sorry for such a long wait, really sorry. Hope you still like it though.

**_never forget nina_**- And now to thank the person who got me off my butt. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. Thank you so much for that review. It really did get me in gear. I hope you still like my story. Hope you like this chapter. Please enjoy... and thank you again. )

_**Chapter 15**_

It had to be a nightmare, it just had to be. There was no way that this could be actually happening to him. He didn't deserve this, at least he didn't think so. Maybe he had caused something horrible without knowing it, maybe he had been a bully in a past life and this was his punishment. Then a thought entered his mind. Suddenly, everything was clear; this was a punishment, just not for any past life. He was suffering in his own personal Hell because of the here and now, this was his punishment for whom he was. All because he was attracted to handsome boys instead of pretty girls. Marco Del Rossi was a homosexual and was condemned because of it.

However, that wasn't the entire reason though, not even close. He was a weak homo that everyone could easily pick on. He would never be as strong as Dylan, the perfect boy he had fallen for. There was no way he even deserved Dylan, that was just ridiculous.

Too many thoughts clouded Marco's mind until he could no longer think. There was only one thing the brunette was certain of, Derek was going to tell everyone. Then everyone would know, they'll all be able to see it. Everyone will see what he is, and see the truth. It will be portrayed like a scarlet letter burned into his chest. However, his letter would not be a beautiful embroidery like Hester Pyrnn's. Marco's letter would be ugly and raw on his chest. Something that used to be hidden but would soon be shown for all to see.

Instead of facing this, Marco took the coward's way out. He decided to prolong the inevitable as long as possible. The short teen went to the Nurse's office, claiming to feel sick. However, his plan was shot when the Nurse declared that he wasn't sick enough to go home. She allowed him to stay in her office, but he had to leave for lunch and go to the rest of his classes. Marco would hide from his past as much as he could, and delay the true end of his life. So he agreed to stay with the Nurse as long as possible until he was forced to leave. Later, as he walked through the halls, Marco kept his head down after spotting some more kids who also went to his old school.

Marco just wished he could close his eyes and disappear, that would be ideal. Unfortunately, dreams don't come true for him. His nightmare was back, becoming his reality once more. You can never prevent the ending outcome, only delay it.

-----

Derek was more than satisfied with the way things were going. Having their first class with Marco had been perfect. He knew that the wimp would spend the rest of his day in fear, especially with all of his old class mates walking around.

He could believe that Marco actually thought he could escape his past and start a new life, a clear slate. Derek smirked cruelly at the thought. Besides, a fag like Marco didn't deserve a second chance. He realizes now that they should have finished the job in America. There was no time to think of the past, they were here now with a job to complete.

As Derek sat down with his friends discussing their plans for the week, an evil thought passed through his mind.

_I'm going to enjoy this._

-----

There was no way he was going to lunch, not with all those people there. He walked to the back of the school and found a bench without a back. Marco sat down on it with a leg over each side.

He let out a long sigh and his head dropped forward between his shoulder blades. Marco just wanted to forget it all as he closed his eyes. He jumped, however, when he felt someone sit behind him. His entire body tensed up and he was scared.

-----

The day seemed to drag on for Dylan. Every class felt longer than the last, each minute was an eternity. Dylan counted the seconds until the next moment he would be able to see Marco again, to feel the small body in his arms. He couldn't place an exact time it had happened, but Dylan had fallen for Marco Del Rossi. He sighed happily, finally _just_ happy. When the bell rang, he actually jumped in his seat because he had been lost in thoughts of Marco.

Dylan grabbed his books and ran from the class room, trying to get to the cafeteria as soon as possible. He rushed through the halls, running passed a growing crowd. The cafeteria was quite scarce by the time Dylan got there. He didn't even realize though, all he noticed was that there was no Marco. About five long minutes later he found Ellie sitting on her own and walked over to her.

"Hey, have you seen Marco?" he asked, becoming worried after only a short time. The older teen knew it was safe to ask Ellie, Marco already told him how she was the only who knew.

"No, actually. He even missed Art last period. I haven't seen him since English," she replied biting on her bottom lip nervously.

What Ellie said did not sit right with Dylan, and now he was officially worried.

"Oh," Dylan said, looking around once more, "I'm going to look for him, then."

Without another word Dylan was gone, leaving Ellie sitting there alone.

The older boy rushed through the halls again, but stopped suddenly by a window. He caught a glimpse of brown hair outside. Taking a closer look, he was relieved to find that it was, in fact, Marco sitting on the bench. He smiled wide and quickly ran to the door to join his boyfriend. _Mmm..._ He just loved referring to Marco as _his_ boyfriend. That word sent shivers up and down his spine.

Once outside he walked up behind Marco and sat close to him on the bench, straddling it also. Dylan felt the smaller boy tense so he wrapped his arms around him and leaned in close to his ear.

"Hey, baby," Dylan whispered against the ear, content, "you had me worried."

The shorter teen's body relaxed as he recognized Dylan behind him and he leaned back into Dylan's safe embrace.

"Sorry, I wasn't feeling well," Marco lied, speaking softly. He was mesmerizing the feel of the older boy's arms around him.

It would certainly be the last time this would ever occur.

"Let me kiss it and make it better," Dylan replied with a smile.

Marco nodded, ready for his last happy moment with the most wonderful person he'd ever met. Dylan leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to the shell of his boyfriend's ear. He trailed kisses from top to bottom, stopping to nibble slightly on the lobe. Marco let out a long breath at Dylan's attentions. He desperately wished he could live in this moment for the rest of eternity. The younger boy felt safe and protected, a feeling he wanted to hold onto.

All too soon the moment was broken when someone yelled for them.

"Marco! Marco!" an out of breath Paige cried as she ran outside.

The two boys looked up quickly at the panting girl.

"What is it?" Dylan asked, worried by his sister's outcry.

"Marco," she gasped, "your locker."

The couple shares a wide-eyed glance before they both jumped up and followed a distraught Paige into the building.

Their sprint slowed into a walk as the approached a large crowd. The fellow students were surrounding a row of lockers, and one belonged to Marco. Time seemed to slow as he pushed his way through the crowd. His mind was completely blank as he watched the students spread like the Red Sea when they noticed him.

Nothing could have prepared the shaking teen for the past that slapped him in the face when he saw his locker.

Panic and pain rose in his chest as he read the oh-so familiar writing.

**_'FAG'_** was written in a red permanent marker. The word was staring him right in the face, mocking him with the truth.

His breathing was coming in shallow pants and he felt like he was hyperventilating. Everyone was whispering and he just knew that they were talking about him. He couldn't take it anymore; he ran. Marco pushed passed the wide-eyed crowd, ignoring Dylan's cries of protest. It didn't matter if it meant cutting school, Marco ran from the building, leaving the destruction of his life in the dust.

-----

Dylan watched helplessly as his boyfriend ran out of the school. He tried to call out to Marco, but the boy was already gone. He didn't understand how this could happen. Nobody but his sister and Ellie knew and they would not tell a soul. Who could have possibly done such a horrid thing to someone like Marco?

Out of the corner of his eye he witnessed a few of the visiting students laughing and it was all he could do to stop himself from straggling them. Instead he grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her to Mr. Raditch's office. There was no way he was going to let whoever did this get away with it. They would pay.

-----

Alex, Sean, and Jay were all strolling through the halls, looking forward to their short break at lunch. However, as they rounded the corner, something far more interesting caught their attention. There was a group of students huddled in front of the lockers, a specific locker in fact. Taking on an air of authority, the three teens pushed through the fellow students.

What they saw surprised them. The only homo they knew of was Dylan Michealchuk and they hadn't bothered him for a while. The teen wasn't worth it, he just brushed everything and even came back on the defense.

They weren't aware of anybody else, well except that Tom character but he was just weird. If anyone should know what was going on in their school it should be them. This was _their_ school.

"Who did this?" Alex asked bewildered.

Sean was the only one who knew; this was Marco's locker. He had no idea that this had been their plan for it.

"There were three guys in the hall way this morning. They're from that visiting school and they wanted to know which locker was Marco's, that new kid in your year," he explained. They had moved away from the continuously growing crowd of class mates to discuss the situation.

"The new kid is a fag?" Jay asked, a bit of surprise evident in his voice.

"Looks like it," Alex replied, not comfortable with the visiting students coming into their territory.

"We can't let them get away with this. This is our school, and they're on our property," she exclaimed.

"She's right, we can't let them think they can do whatever they want," Sean agreed. He also felt a little bad for Marco. When they had met, he'd actually been nice to him, rather than listening to what others and steering clear of him. The new kid definitely didn't deserve it, so Sean stood behind his friends even though he did it for a different reason.

Sean didn't know it but Alex was thinking along the same lines. She had met that new kid once. He didn't deserve to be treated like this, even if he happened to be gay. And these visitors were not about to trespass on their territory. It was like killing two birds with one stone.

_**Flashback**_

Alex was walking home from school through the park. She was alone today because Jay had decided to skip. She stuck her hands into her baggy pants and vaguely surveyed her surroundings. Further into the park she spotted a small teen trip and his books flew all over the ground. After a closer look she recognized him as a student from Degrassi as well, he was even in a few of her classes.

"Hey, kid," she called out to the boy who was still on the floor collecting his possessions.

"Oh, hey," he looked up surprised at the girl he'd seen around his new school.

"Looks like you're a bit of a klutz," Alex observed, gesturing to his current position.

"You can say that, but you can just call me Marco," he introduced, holding up his hand to the girl.

"Alex," she stated, grabbing his hand after a slight hesitation in her tight grip. She then joined him on the floor, kneeling down to help the boy pick up his things.

"Thanks," Marco said with a grateful smile.

"I'm just surprised you haven't run yet, that's what people usually do when I come around," Alex told him.

The dark-haired boy just shrugged. "You don't seem that bad," he commented.

"Hmm, well you haven't seen my bad side yet," she replied with a grin.

"I'll try to stay on your good side in that case," he said.

They finished picking everything off the ground and it was all back in his bag. He stood and Alex passed him the rest of his books which he kept in his arms.

"Thanks again, I really appreciate it."

"Just don't expect it every day," she told him with a playful push to his shoulders.

"I won't," he replied then dared to ask, "would you mind some company on your way home."

She seemed to contemplate it for a moment before replying. "That sounds okay, but only for today."

"Sounds good, I was getting lonely out here," Marco admitted.

"Me too," she said without thinking, "but if you tell anyone that, it's your head. Got it?"

"I got it, you don't have to worry about it," he promised with a smile.

_This kid seems all right_, Alex thought as she actually returned with a small smile herself.

_**End Flashback**_

The kid was nice, and those jerks who did this were in for some major pain.

-----

Marco had decided to stop in the park that was on his way home. He couldn't go to his family, they'd ask questions. And he couldn't go back to school, everyone knew now. So here he was, right in the middle. He was absolutely miserable.

He wondered what his new friends would think. Marco shook his head. There was no way they'd remain his friends. Dylan will soon realize what a loser he was and was bound to move on and leave him behind. That had to be what hurt the most, the thought of losing Dylan. But there was nothing he could do about it, their relationship was as good as dead. At least Marco did have that one date with the older boy, that wonderful night that he would store in his memories forever. It would always be a happy moment to fall back on. That was the one thing nobody could take away from him, it was all his. Marco was lucky he'd even had that one kiss, that magnificent first kiss.

The figure on the bench sighed sadly. Everything was ruined. The new life was ruined. You don't get a third chance, there was no such thing. Tears welled up in his eyes as he pleaded for this to all be a dream one last time. No one seemed to hear his pleas, and that's when he let the tears flow down his face. They left wet trails down his cheeks but he didn't even bother wiping them away, there was no point. He really wished that he could just go home and lock himself in the bathroom to reacquaint himself with his sharp friend. The distraught teen needed it now more than ever.

The good life was over for Marco. It had been brief and happy, but all goods things come to an end.

This was only the beginning, however, for the pain.

-----

**TBC**

A/N: I hope you all liked it. Please leave a review. I really really promise that it will not be seven months before my next update. I lost track of time and I apologize. I promise the next chapter will be up soon, I already have some plans for it. With such great reviewers like you guys I'll never forget about this story, it's my baby, lol. Let me know what you all think in a review. Thanks in advanced.


	17. Chapter 16

Title: Emotionless

Author: FuctedUpKid

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Dylan/Marco

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Degrassi. I am, however, the owner of Marisa, Derek, Cone, and Steve

Summary: Marco is the new kid at Degrassi. And he has some secrets he doesn't want to share. But nothing ever stays secret.

_A/N: _ Back so soon? lol. I figured I'd give you guys a present for being so awesome to me, even though I suck at updates. It's just a short filler, but I hope you all like it. I tried something new, sorta, so I hope you like it. Please like it. : ) But now I have to thank all my lovely reviewers. You guys are just the best, you all are the reason I write. And you're all just too kind to me with all of your positive reviews. Hugs all around, lol. Thank you all.

**_ISC_-** I'm really glad that you liked it. Hope you like this chapter too. Thanks for the review.

**_SkittlezzChika_**- I couldn't resist putting in Jay, Alex, and Sean, and not as the bullies. I'm glad you liked it. And I hope you like this chapter too.

**_Kaitlinbell_**- I am back, lol. I haven't been on livejournal in forever, kinda lost all interest but I still visit communities. I owe you so many reviews, and I'm on it, promise, lol. I'm glad you liked, and you actually feel for Dylan as well. I guess we'll just have to see if Marco ever gets his happy ending. It is sad though, but I am glad that you feel for my story. And I just had to put Alex in the story, I've fallen hard for the Alex/Marco friendship, couldn't resist. Thank you for another lovely review that brightened my day. And I hope you like this chapter as well. Hopefully I didn't screw it up.

**_CMD-_** The best? Really? That is such a compliment, thank you so much. And I promise the next chapter will be longer, this is just a filler. I can't believe you read my story so much, I'm so glad that you like it that much and it has yet to get boring. Thank you for much a wonderful review, sure did make me smile. I hope you like this chapter, and sorry for the shortness of it.

**_SpookyandLumpy_**- Thanks, I'm really glad you think so. The next chapter will have what you're looking for. And I am also an American, lol, and I also hate men. (also, not all, lol) I'm really glad you like my story. Hope you like this chapter too.

**_azure266_**- Hats off, huh? Why, thank you. I'm so glad you thought so. I agree, Marco definitely can't seem to find a break, at all. Everything you are looking for will be in the next chapter, promise. And I'll really try to update quickly. Thank you so much for the review, hope you like this filler.

**_Lost Flame_**- I'm so glad that you still feel that way. And I'm relieved you still love my story, and you're not mad about the wait. Thank you so much for the great review. Dylan and Marco definitely needed that scene before everything hit the fan. And I'm so glad that you liked how I wrote Alex. Not OOC? Yes! Victory dance, lol. I hope you like this filler, sorry it's not longer.

**_man freakzoid_**- Thanks for the review, I'm so glad that you liked it. Two chapters at once, lucky you, lol. I've done that before, it's the best. Hope you like this short filler, sorry it isn't longer.

**_shadow-seraph_**- I'm glad you liked it. I have plenty planned, lol. Hope you like this chapter too. Thanks for the review.

**_charlotpell_**- I love hearing from you. It makes me so happy that you like my story that much that you read it over like that. You really know how to make a girl smile, lol. And I'm glad you think I haven't lost my touch. I'm also really glad that you being gay feel that this story touches you, that is something that I LOVED hearing from you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Can't believe you gave me a 10/10, once again I am all smiles. Thank you for such a great review! I hope that you like this chapter too, sorry it's short though. Also, Jaclyn (if you want my last name I'll give it to you privately, l just feel uncomfortable posting it for anyone to see, I'm paranoid like that, lol, sorry) Brooklyn, New York, USA. Thanks again.

**_heticangel_**- Love that word you used, sexiness. Thanks, I'm glad you liked.

**_x0CrimsonTears0x_**- You're welcome, lol. I'm glad you thought so, thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter too.

**_Gypsy Prince_**- Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this filler, sorry it's short though.

**_Enigmus_**- Thanks so much, hope you like this chapter too.

**_ReRe04_**- Glad you like this story. Hope you like this too.

**_pkw_**- Here's the next chapter, well sorta, lol. It's a good show, basically has everything. I'm glad that you like my writing style, that's something an author loves to hear. Thanks for the review, hope you like this filler.

**_centra_**- Yup, I updated, yay for me, lol. I'm glad you liked it. And I'm also relieved you liked how I portrayed Alex, I just love her character on the show. I'm glad that you think my characters are well written. This is sooner, at least. Right? Hope you like this filler, sorry it's short though.

_**Chapter 16**_

Everyone just stared at the locker, they couldn't tear their eyes away from the ugly word. The letters were bleeding, some of the red ink was dripping down the length of the locker. Each student had a slightly different reaction to the event. Of course they all started off with shocked expressions, it was a fact that nothing this harsh has happened for a long time. However, the feelings soon melted into a range of emotions from understanding to pure disgust.

Those reactions did not concern Marco, he relied on the reactions of his new friends. Those five people would be the ones to decide his fate. Which is why Marco already considered himself already dead.

The pain was unbearable, he was now itching for his pocket knife. The brunette couldn't believe that he had actually left it home. It was the first time in almost a year that Marco had left his life line home. He'd never felt this safe in a long time, that was his excuse. After his night with Dylan, he'd felt like he could take on the world. Therefore, when he'd gotten ready this morning, Marco had left the knife packed away in his dresser. That feeling of being protected was as good as dead now, though. Now he wished he hadn't been so naïve and stupid, he couldn't believe that he'd let himself fall into the dream.

_What a mistake_, Marco thought to himself.

Now it left him in the park, sitting alone on a bench while everyone in his new school created new opinions about him. Marco just couldn't bear it anymore.

_What would they all think? Will they all hate me, now?_

He felt stupid for even asking, of course they would.

Marco wanted to claw at his own skin, to cut up his arm with his own finger nails. He wanted to scream.

-----

Reluctance.

_Who would write such a lie about Marco?_

That was the first thought that went through Spinner's mind. It was simple, there was no way that his new friend was a fairy. The thought alone was laughable, Spinner doesn't make friends with homosexuals. The teen didn't hate them, per say, he just kept his distance from them. He knew Paige would have his head if she ever found him talking like this, being that her older brother is gay. Therefore, Spinner kept his thoughts to himself and stayed away from Dylan as much as possible.

_But what if...?_

What if the message upon the locker is true. It would explain the incident in the hall that morning with Marco. It would explain why the short, Italian boy was so skittish around the subject of having a girlfriend.

_Ugh,_ he groaned mentally.

Disgust.

That was Spinner's reaction to the news, utter disgust.

It was exactly what Marco had been expecting.

-----

Confusion.

Craig and Jimmy were trying to fit the pieces together.

If Marco was indeed gay, then they didn't have any problems with it. A gay Marco would still be the same as a straight Marco, he was still the same person. What they wanted to know understand was why he hid it. They were fine with the news; they weren't bigots, or anything like that. True, both might have been a little uncomfortable at first but they would've gotten to know Marco. Now they already knew Marco, and couldn't wrap their minds around the fact that someone had actually done something so horrible to the Italian transfer student.

Well, it didn't matter much now anyway. Whoever had dared to hurt their new friend would pay, dearly. No one messed with a part of their group and got away with it.

Acceptance.

That was what came from Craig and Jimmy. It was a outcome that Marco hadn't even let himself dwell on, a false hope.

However, that false hope turned out to be a reality Marco never considered.

-----

Sympathy.

It was the first emotion that coursed through Ashley and Hazel. Their hearts went out to the poor boy who had recently moved to Canada. The two girls immediately wanted to find Marco and show him how accepted he was and how he always had their friendship.

While they felt pity for Marco, they also felt a strong hatred for whoever had opened that marker and defiled the innocent locker. Whoever could do such a cruel thing to a kind person like Marco was an evil human being.

They had no qualms against Marco's sexual orientation. Ashley's dad was also gay, and they were both extremely understanding. However, they had very harsh feelings towards the culprit.

Loathing.

They felt this for the abuser, not Marco. Once again, it would leave the fragile teen completely dumbfounded.

-----

Even though four of his friends still felt the same about him, Marco had no way of knowing this information. Therefore, he was still left sitting alone on a bench hating himself. That is, he thought he was alone.

Marco hadn't realized so much time had passed, he'd been too busy wishing for the end of his pain. Now there was unwanted company in his presence.

"Hello, fruit cake," the cruel voice greeted, an evil smirk marring his face, "missed us?"

-----

**TBC**

A/N: I know, short. But look how quick I got it out. I know, you're all used to at least a five month wait, sorry to disappoint, lol. This was kind of a filler though, but I actually do need it before the next chapter. I promise to make the next chapter longer and filled with a lot of action, trust me. So just let me know what you thought of this short filler, it'll make me write faster, promise. I also have the next chapter already figured out, just have to write it. Review please!


	18. Chapter 17

Title: Emotionless

Author: FuctedUpKid

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Dylan/Marco

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Degrassi. I am, however, the owner of Marisa, Derek, Cone, and Steve

Summary: Marco is the new kid at Degrassi. And he has some secrets he doesn't want to share. But nothing ever stays secret.

_A/N: _Don't you hate it when an author ends a chapter with somewhat of a cliffhanger but starts the next update off at a different point? I couldn't resist, lol. Look, it hasn't been several months, only two. I think I'm getting better with updates, for this story anyway. This chapter isn't really long, but trust me when I say _a lot_ happens. So I hope you guys aren't disappointed.

Now let me just thank everyone who reviewed, giving this story **_213 REVIEWS! _**How wild is that? I never expected this story to become so big, and I have all the readers and reviewers for that. _Thank you all:_

**_Lost Flame_**- Oh, yay. I'm so glad you think so. Your review really made me smile. I'm really relieved that the last chapter turned out well, I was a little nervous about what people would think about the format. Thanks for the review.

**_x0CrimsonTears0x_**- lol, sorry I ended it there, it just felt right though. 4 ugabagillion, eh? lol, I'm glad you feel that way. Sorry it, once again, took me a while to update. But look, only two months, yay! lol. hope you like this chapter as well.

**_Ukume_**- Yay, I'm glad you're diggin' my story. No need for the knife, lol, I updated as soon as I could. See, only two months. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**_degrassicutie1_**- I'm so glad you thought so. I love it when someone thinks I did something original, so yay. I updated sooner than usually, only a two month wait. Hope you like this chapter.

**_Enigmus_**- It was really like a filler, but had an important scene at the end, hehe. I'm glad you liked to though. Hope you continue to think so.

**_azure266_**- Ah, yes. You're right about Marco, but his past and all of his insecurities are keeping him from believing that. I'm really glad that you thought all of this. The cutting has a bigger plot later, but for now he is without it, which is good but he doesn't think so. And as for Dylan, the gloves are off. I hope you like this chapter too. Thanks for the review.

**_buffyboy363_**- Aww, thanks so much. I just loved your review, made me feel so good about my writing. I'm so glad that you think all of that. Especially about Marco's family, I enjoyed writing them and actually having them accept him. I do apologize about the time between each chapter, but I swear that I'm working on it. I only took two months for this chapter, so I'm getting better. And I'm really relieved that you think I kept Alex in character, I had been worried about that. So, thank you so much for the review and I hope you like this chapter too.

**_SpookyandLumpy_**- Thanks so much. I do hate to keep you from your fix, lol. I'm so glad that you like my story. And fruitcake is one of the funnier words, lol. Here is the update, I hope I didn't make you wait too long.

**_trish_**- Thanks so much, glad you think so.

**_sparklespaz005_**- I'm glad you like my story, even though you don't like Marco cutting. I completely understand that. But I am glad that you are reading me story. Thanks.

**_Gypsy Prince_**- I'm glad you liked it, and I'm sorry it was short. This next chapter isn't long, persay, but a lot happens, trust me. Hope you like.

**_Roses of the Storm_**- Omg, thank you so much for pointing that out for me. I really do appreciate, now I know to go back and fix that mistake. This is what I get for taking so long to update, lol. Thanks again, and I'm glad you like my story.

**_CMD_**- lol, sorry. It's nice to know that you're addicted, that gives me a warm fuzzy feeling, lol. Thanks so much.

**_Blazing Flames_**- Please don't die, lol. Thanks you so much for the review, it really made me smile. It made me all giddy when you said that I was talented. So, I hope that you like this chapter as well.

**_TruFate_**- You read it all? Wow, that is such a compliment all in itself. You actually took the time to read my story, that's so awesome. I'm so glad that you liked it too. Thank you so much for the review.

**_SkittlezzChika_**- I'm glad that you think so. Thanks for the review. I hope you like this part too.

**_raven4darkness_**- Genius? Me? Aww, shucks, lol. Thanks. And I'll definitely think about the lemon, but it'll have to stay on hold for a while. It will probably show up later though. Hope you like this part. And just in case no one else wants a lemon, I promise I'll write one just for you, I'll send it and everything. :smiles:

**_AdamosLilCowgirl_**- Your new favorite? Well... :blushes: That makes me really happy, thank you. I hope I didn't make you wait too long, enjoy this next chapter.

**_Spooky_**- Sorry it took me so long to update. Your review definitely got me off my butt, though. Thanks.

_**Chapter 17**_

Brother and sister ran quickly to the principal's office. It was the most logical thing to do, even though Dylan wanted nothing more than to run after his boyfriend. First, however, they had to inform Mr. Raditch about the defaced locker.

As they ran along the hall Dylan couldn't help but feel rage course throughout his body. Usually, he would never wish harm on anyone, but just the thought of the person who caused Marco pain made his blood boil with hatred. Seeing the shorter boy hurt in anyway was something Dylan never wanted to witness. Now the dark-haired boy had been hurt in the worst way and there was little he could do about it. Revenge rose in his being and the teen vowed that whoever did this would indeed pay.

Time seemed to speed by as Paige rushed to tell Mr. Raditch about the incident. It wasn't long before the older man was jogging out of his office followed by the two worried students.

-----

Everyone remained gathered around the skeptical that was their fellow student's locker. It was like a car accident, they just couldn't look away. However, as soon as their principal came into view they split down the middle. The group of students left him a path toward the marked locker. The word was in clear view, Mr. Raditch didn't need to move any closer. He couldn't remember ever having seen something so cruel, especially towards the quiet transfer student. Immediately, his heart went out to the dark-haired boy.

"Where's Marco?" he asked the siblings next to him. His student's well being was first and most important thing in his mind.

Dylan winced at the question, clearly concerned over his boyfriend.

"I need to know that he is alright. Right now I want you both to go find him and bring him back to school. You have my permission to leave the school, both of you. I'll call Marco's parents and inform them of the situation. And I'll take care of this," Mr. Raditch told Dylan, gesturing towards the mob of students.

"I trust the both of you to make sure that Marco is fine," he finished before walking away.

With their principal's permission, Dylan and Paige turned towards the front doors to exit the school. They were surprised by his orders, but were grateful for the chance to find the smaller teen.

"Wait up!" The cry came from behind them.

The pair turned as they heard the yell. It was Craig running towards them followed by Jimmy, Ellie, Ashley and Hazel.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked as soon as he caught up.

"Mr. Raditch said we could go find Marco," Paige answered, gesturing to the entrance.

"Hold up, you're not leaving without us," Ellie told her, walking forward. Determination was etched into her voice.

"Yea," Jimmy agreed, "what she said."

"But you'll all get into trouble," Paige told them logically.

"So? Big deal," Craig said, holding up his head defiantly.

Paige looked over to her brother who shrugged, before turning back to her friends.

"Fine," she sighed, "you guys can come, but not all of you."

"Then we'll stay and cover," Ashley spoke up, referring to Hazel and herself.

"Yea, so go already. The more time you waste the further Marco gets," Hazel replied, shooing them all out of the building.

They didn't need to be told twice. The group of five hurried out of the building, down the steps, and off school grounds. Dylan and Paige were just so relieved that Marco still had his friends by his side.

Meanwhile, nobody ever questioned the current location of their other friend. No one seemed to notice that was missing in action. He was invisible to his friends as he watched them leave. It seemed clear to him, that he was the only one thinking clearly. Couldn't they see that Marco was a disgusting fag? Spinner decided that he would follow, and maybe knock some sense into his dense friends. He just couldn't understand how they all just overlooked the fact that Marco is gay. It was so disgusting and unnatural. Spinner needed to give his friends a reality check, even if it meant earning Paige's scorn.

He waited only a moment before following the group out of the school.

-----

Three teens stayed hidden as Mr. Raditch called everyone to return to their home rooms. All of the visiting students were put into the cafeteria.

It was Jay, Sean, and Alex who snuck through the side exit to leave the building. Ditching school was nothing new to any of them, so none of them cared about getting in trouble.

The three of them were smart enough to know that the culprits would be going after their prey, not sticking around in Degrassi. Therefore, they needed to find Marco if they were going to reclaim their school.

However, unknown to Jay, his two friends had their own motives for following. The three teenagers, not caring that they were breaking the rules by leaving school grounds. They were on the hunt.

-----

Marco could feel his heart racing in his chest as he stared up at his past tormentors. All three of them were back, they were really back. Standing in front of him were the people who would ruin his life. There was no such thing as a third chance. Degrassi was it for Marco, this was his only redo.

He could feel himself shiver with fear. He was alone again with his nightmare, there was no one to protect him. Marco was on his own; no friends and especially no Dylan. The dark-haired teen wished that Dylan wouldn't leave him, but that was just foolish wistful thinking.

Marco then let out a defeated sigh as he stood up to face the boys he used to call his friends. Marco's eyes were blood shot from crying as he stood hunched over in front of them. This was it, might as well face it.

"Did you miss us?" Derek asked mockingly, walking closer to the shorter teen.

The smaller boy kept quiet as his gaze remained glued to the ground, refusing to look up.

"Answer me!" he yelled, back handing Marco across the face. The shorter teen's head whipped to the side by the force from the slap. Marco left his face tilted to the side and squeezed his eyes shut against his new tears. The all too familiar pain was being reintroduced to his body.

A hysterical laugh left Derek as he watched the dark-haired boy's cheek began to turn red from his hand.

"I can't believe you actually thought you could get away from us," he said with a smirk.

"I think he actually thought we'd forget all about the little faggot," Steve replied, flexing his fists.

Cone stepped forward a bit as he examined Marco's face. "Aw, guys. I think our little shirt lifter is upset."

"Don't cry, fairy. We're gonna make up for all that lost time," Derek said a mocking voice.

The three teens started to move closer to Marco menacingly, as a lion approaches its prey.

-----

Dylan was too busy scanning the area for his boyfriend to notice how far behind everybody else was trailing. As he ran through the park, his head kept moving frantically from side to side; no place was left un-searched.

When Dylan finally reached a clearing, he stopped dead in his tracks. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as he witnessed Marco crumble to the ground. The younger boy had a cut across his cheek bone and his face was red from bruising. There were leaves and dirt in his dark hair, most likely from falling on the ground already. Dylan didn't even notice the three strangers hovering nearby. The only thing he could see was Marco lying on the floor, hurt and bleeding. All rational thought left his mind as he made his way towards his boyfriend, tears forming in his eyes at the sight.

"Marco," he whispered brokenly.

Suddenly, much to Dylan's chagrin, there was a boy standing in front of him. He was blocking the older boy from Marco.

"Welcome to the party," the unknown boy said cynically, a smirk upon his face.

The rage that had been building up inside Dylan finally erupted. In a flash his fist connected with the teen in front of him and he was suddenly being held back by two other strangers.

"You keep your hands off him," the infuriated teen growled, struggling against the hands that held him.

Derek simply laughed as he stood back up and brushed himself off.

"We were just talking with our old friend here. Isn't that right, Marcy," Derek replied, looking over to the quivering boy who remained on the cold ground.

He simply ignored the angry growl that came from the taller boy. "We go way back. We used to be close friends. That is until we found out he was a filthy, disgusting fag. We never did get to finish teaching him a lesson for his dirty desires. What makes you think you can stop the three of us?" he asked, laughing coldly at Dylan.

After hearing that, Dylan felt a wave of anger course through him and he used all his strength to pull away from the teens. He was going to get to Marco if it was the last thing he did.

"Get away from him!" a female voice cried, running forward. Paige and her friends had finally caught up in time to see the three strangers rushing towards her brother. She was shocked to find that Marco was on the floor hurt.

Derek looked up as more people came forward and couldn't help but smirk. Apparently the little faggot made some friends. Derek, however, could care less. These people were foolish for becoming friends with Marco. He gave Steve a look and the other boy nodded, understanding exactly what needed to be done.

"I don't think so, sweety," Derek answered coldly.

Suddenly Steve pulled the crying boy off the ground by his dark hair. Once Marco was standing, his head was forced back and a familiar object was pressed against his throat. Through his tears he looked down to see a metallic item glimmer slightly in the sun. Marco closed his eyes tightly and let wet tears fall down his marked cheeks as he realized the one thing he desired most now threatened his life.

It was a knife.

-----

**TBC**

_A/N:_ Sorry, don't hate me but it was the perfect place to end this chapter. Don't worry, there is more drama to come, and definitely less than a two month wait. I am getting better. So please review and let me know what you think, your reviews mean so much to me. You guys are the reason I keep writing! I hope you all liked this chapter.

_Quick A/N: _I just want everyone to know that I really hate using all the offensive words. But I know you all understand that they are what make the characters (Derek, Cone, and Steve) truly cruel and real. I just wanted you all to know that.


	19. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**_THIS APPLIES TO EVERY READER. PLEASE READ IT ALL AND VOTE WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED. _**Thank you in advanced!

Dear Readers,

I would like to start off by saying how sorry I am for the lack of updates, even though I promised to be better this time around. I do have a good excuse this time, at least I think so. Lately I've been over-welled and swamp with work I had to do for college applications. I also had to do ALOT of work for AP Art. I've been seriously busy and now prom then graduation. I've also been meaning to post this note for a while, sorry for that as well. What I posted this to tell you all that I've recently gone back to revise the first three chapters of Emotionless. (it was for a scholarship) Since I did that I've been thinking about continuing to revise the entire story and fix it up. So I've come up with 3 solutions, and I'm leaving it up to you guys to vote and make the decision. Here they are:

**#1.** Forget about revising all together, finish the story as it is and post a revision afterwards. (A/N: And the story still has some way to go)

**#2. **Post the next chapter first (Ch. 18 which is started on paper so far) then post the revisions but keep updating the story already posted.

**#3.** Post the revised story ASAP with the changes and corrections. And update the story when you reach the 18th chapter again.

I'm leaving the decision to you guys because I wanted to be fair to my loyal readers and reviewers. I love each and every one of you. And trust me when I say that the revision is much better and I even changed some pieces of the story line. (Nothing too major, though) So please vote and help me decide! AND feel free to tell me any other solutions you may have!

P.S. I've also replied to every single signed review. You guys are awesome, I don't know what I'd do without all of you. Thanks you!

* * *

**For all the unsigned reviews:**

_Kaitlinbell_- YaY! I'm glad you like my story so much. I really appreciate your reviews, I always look forward to them. And this one really made me happy. So thanks so much, and once again I'm sorry for this wait.

_adamoshottie-_ We mustn't speak of such things, lol. Thanks for the comment.

_azure266_- Yay! Thanks so much, I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully what you predict happens soon, lol. Poor Marco is right, but that's how the story comes to me. And I am so sorry for this long wait. I honestly didn't mean to, I actually thought I was gonna be good. Sorry. But vote and tell me what to do.

_CMD_- WOW! lol. I'm glad you thought so. And I even had you jumping up and down? Yay me, lol. Your review made me happy! And stay on that high, because it sounds good to me, lol. Sorry about this wait.

_pkw_- You make me happy that you think it's getting better, thank you. Spinner does deserve a butt kicking and I think everyone agrees with you. And sorry about the not writing faster.

_Gypsy Prince_- Aww, don't forget, even though it's totally all my fault. And once again I made you wait, I'm sorry. I hope that you can forgive me for that. And I swear since I graduate soon this won't happen anymore, sorry again. Thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading.

_melanie_- Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciated them! And of course Marco is attractive, he just lacks the self-esteem to see this, lol. Yay for the "bigger boat." And please don't hunt me down, I'm really sorry about the lack of update. Go vote though and tell me what to do. Thanks for the reviews.


	20. Chapter 18

**Title:** Emotionless

**Author:**Empty With You (New name, formerly known as Fucted Up Kid)

**A/N:** Tell me the truth, who is surprised I actually updated?

You must all hate me, it's been years, and I suck at sticking to a story and finishing it. But a long time ago I told myself I would finish this story, and I still plan to. The funny thing is that just the other day I realized the ending, took me years, but it finally came to me.

For everyone still interested in the ending… I hope you like it! Thank you to every single person who kept reviewing and prompting me to finish, without you guys I would have never finished this story. Thanks for sticking by it so long!

_**Chapter 18**_

Spinner was watching the entire situation from his hidden position a few yards away. He was shocked to hear the hatred spill from the three boy's lips. How could they feel such disgust toward someone just because of their sexual orientation?

It was a slap in the face.

He'd just had the same feelings only moments ago, but to see them displayed in front of him made him feel sick to his stomach. Spinner never wanted to sound like them. Marco may be gay, but it didn't change that he was a pretty decent guy. Not to mention Dylan could definitely beat the shit out of him if he wasn't nice to his boyfriend.

As soon as Spinner saw the knife, however, he acted quickly. He dialed 911 as fast as his fingers would let him.

"Hello? You need to send someone here right away!"

* * *

The knife glimmered in the sun as it was waved in front of Marco's face. He opened his sore eyes open slightly and felt defeated. He felt alone in this black world, but for the first time he knew he wanted to live. Marco wanted to live for his new friends, his new school, and especially for Dylan. These things brought hope to Marco's dark world, a light at the end of the tunnel.

The scars on his arms burned as a reminder of what he'd done to himself, how he had used pain to feel alive. How he had prayed for eternal darkness to finally end his pain. Things suddenly changed in his mind as he watched someone else hold the knife.

He wanted to live; he wanted to find out what Degrassi had in store for him. Marco was tired of hiding the truth about himself, tired of walking around scared of being who he really was. It may not be easy to be a homosexual, but with Dylan's help he felt hope.

However, there was a knife waving in front of his face, pulling out this hope from under him. All gone; it would be all gone.

* * *

Dylan's eyes widened, and his breath stopped.

Automatically everyone took a step back, no drastic moves.

It may be seven against three, but they were the ones with the knife to Marco's throat. Any wrong moves might end in disaster, and no one was willing to chance it.

With his hands up in a nonthreatening gesture, Dylan spoke, "What do you want?"

"We want this faggot to pay for being a disgusting piece of filth!" Steve snarled angrily, his grip tightening on Marco's hair.

"There are seven witnesses here. What do you think is going to happen?" Dylan asked, keeping his eyes trained to the weapon threatening the person he cared so much about.

"I don't think you understand. We really don't care about the consequences," Derek spoke up at that moment, laughing.

Steve smirked, pressing the sharp knife on to the side of Marco's neck. It pushed against his skin, turning it white from the pressure before it made a slight cut. A trickle of blood escaped the small teen, and flowed down is neck.

Dylan saw red.

His body tensed in anger, ready to beat the life out of these animals causing his Marco pain. But he couldn't move, couldn't do anything. What would they do if he did? He couldn't chance it. He couldn't risk Marco's life like that.

"Please stop!" Paige cried, tearing falling down her face.

Derek just laughed. He found it ridiculous that these people actually cared whether the freak of nature lived or died. He pitied them for being so stupid, for actually believing there is something good inside the filth.

At that moment Jay, Sean and Alex yelled from the side, "Get away from him!" They came over running.

Steve, distracted, loosened his grip and looked over at the disturbance. Dylan used the distraction slam his right elbow up into Steve's nose. Because of the sudden pain he dropped the knife and let go of Marco's hair. He grabbed his bleeding nose, shutting his eyes tight.

"Shit! My nose!" he yelled.

Dylan dove for Marco and pulled him into his arms. He inspected the smaller boy's bruises, and then he brushed away dark hair from Marco's forehead. The younger teen slowly opened his eyes, and through his blurry vision he could see the outline of Dylan's face. He smiled slightly, feeling safe and protected. Marco hurt all over, but the pain dulled as he felt the darkness fade. But it wasn't enough for him to stay conscious.

Craig and Jimmy ran from where they had been standing and went over to help Alex, Sean and Jay over power the three teenagers.

In only moments they had all three on the floor, pushing the faces into the dirt.

"You pieces of shit!" Sean cried out as he shoved Derek's face harder into the ground.

Spinner ran out at that moment. "Guys I called the cops a few minutes ago, they should be here soon."

He saw his distraught girlfriend and ran over to her. "I'm so sorry pumpkin. I was a fool to judge Marco and your brother. I promise I'll be better."

Paige smiled up at Spinner through her tears and just threw her arms around him. She could hear sirens in the distance and could breathe a sigh of relief. Marco was safe.

Help was here. Marco was safe.

**TBC**

A/N: I thank everyone for reading. I'm uploading this now. And the next chapter I am writing today. It will be the last chapter. It's about time right? I hope you all enjoyed reading!


End file.
